The Dreams that Come True
by ElementalMiSt
Summary: A/U: Instead of living at the Dursleys, Harry Potter is dumped into the streets as a beggar. Now, he is forced to live not only disliked and slaved, but worthless, hated, and despised. But if one works hard... dreams will always come true H/Hr
1. Misfortune

**__**

The Dreams that Come True…

By: MiSt

Important notice:

This story is adopted from the plot of Harry Potter books, and even though no consent was given, there is no ambition of the author to gain any money from this. 

As you know, this story is an angst/drama story. If you do not wish to read, please leave.

This is a moral and philosophical story, where the characters within try to overcome their current stance and learn the true ways of life…

"If you work hard, you will always reach your dreams."

-Anonymous (many people have said it)

Chapter 1: Misfortune

It was not a nice day. Definitely not a nice day. Especially, for the little family that lived on Privet 4 Drive…

"EEEK!" Petunia screamed in horror at the horrific sight. It wasn't a demon. Or the devil. Or a ghost. Or a monster, or a murderer. It wasn't a criminal. It wasn't an apparition or a hallucination. 

No. It was Harry Potter, exactly one year and one month old, sleeping soundly in a small baby carriage, parked in front of the Dursleys' door. 

"EEEK!" Aunt Petunia screamed again. By the way she was screaming, half the neighbor assumed the apocalypse had come and were frantically looking outside for any omens. 

Vernon ran up. "What is it, Petunia?" He asked, terrified. He loved Petunia. He always wanted her to be happy. 

Petunia's face was white. Horrifically white. She pointed a shaky finger towards the doorway. Vernon instinctively snatched up the rifle, in fear of an intruder. But he looked. And he gasped. 

A small, tiny, and sleeping baby was there, wrapped in white blankets and in a petite baby carriage. There was a hurried note written nearby. 

"Petunia… it's a baby… what's so bad… oh… no…" Vernon said, as he picked up the note. "Oh dear lord, no." 

Petunia, still shuddering, asked, "What do we do with him, Vernon?"  
"What do you want to do with him?" Vernon asked. He was unsure of the terrifying future that lay ahead of them if they kept him. 

"I don't want that… _freak_ in my house!" She growled. Vernon nodded. He would do anything for her. 

"Do you suppose I should… abandon him?" Vernon asked. 

"Yes… and in the nearest town… and burn the note…" Petunia said, determinedly. Then she heard a loud cry from Dudley and ran over to help him. 

Vernon went up to the baby and scooped it up. "Look what trouble you caused! I'm taking you out, right now." And Vernon took Harry immediately into his car, and roared the engine to life. He opened the map and found the nearest town. Melanith. 

He immediately backed out of the driveway, and roared the car out of Surrey. He ignored the baby's crying, for he had woken up now. He kept on driving, driving, driving…

He was there. Melanith. A small town, but a town nevertheless. At least this boy would be… away from them! Forever… or so he hoped. 

Vernon scooped out the crying baby out of the car, and walked out into the cold, frigid night. He dropped Harry Potter in an alley, though he knew something bad might happen to the baby, he did it anyway. He put Harry Potter's cage over a trash can- and promptly ran to his car, before his conscience could catch him. It didn't. His engine roared to life as he drove out of the small town and left the crying Harry Potter alone… in the cold, freezing night.

Perhaps there is something to know about Melanith. Melanith is an aloof, isolated and secluded town in eastern Britain, approximately 18 miles from Surrey. The town was a self-production town, which meant tourists, visitors, traders, merchants, and others were not often seen. The town knew each other like the back of their hand, and they didn't welcome strangers warmly. They disliked strangers, especially beggars, coming up, because they thought they were worthless. 

Melanith had a graceful name, but its citizens were not. They were fair, order-minded people, but they looked down upon people who did not work and begged instead. Their rule went: work hard, and you deserve the result. And another rule went: beggars are just lazy criminals. So with these two rules, the people of Melanith never liked strangers, or, babies.

The alley Harry was placed in was between two large buildings, one, a restaurant, and another, a meeting hall that adjoins with a bridge over a small river. The main street was on the opposite side of the restaurant, and that street was the often site of people's daily doings. 

So when the crying Harry realized that there wasn't anyone to care for him, he stopped. He shivered. It was freezing. He looked around for someone, but there was none. Where was he? Why was he here?

Little Harry soon fell asleep in his comfy carriage once more. He fell into a dream, one he could not see, nor one he couldn't understand, but could hear, and one he dreamed nonetheless…

__

Begin Flashback:

"No! Stay away! Get back!" A terrified woman's voice screamed. Thunder boomed the sides of the house. 

"No one resists Lord Voldemort! Give me the child!" Voldemort yelled wickedly. 

"No! No!"

"No? Then I will have to go by force!"

"You will never get Harry! Never!"

There was a slight pause. Then, the evil voice rang out again. 

"Woman, you can never defeat Lord Voldemort. No one gets by him."

"Shut the hell up you egoistic jerk!"

"Tut, tut, I think you better show some respect for your successor…"

"Never!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Avada Kedavra!" The two killing curses rang out in unison. Two huge explosions rang through the air. All of a sudden, there was two simultaneous thumps. Then a third one, slightly softer, the sound of a baby carriage hitting the ground…

End Flashback:

9-year-old Harry Potter woke up with a start. He had had that same dream… for a long, long, time. And it was sporadic, but it was the only dream he had ever had twice or more of. 

He looked around his surroundings. He sighed. He wasn't in heaven yet. Or wherever one would go when they died. No, he was still on the cruel, realistic, earth. 

He weakly pulled open his black rag. It was ripped, torn, but provided some warmth nevertheless. He was sleeping on a black rag, for that matter. He thought about how he had come to find it. 

__

Begin Flashback:

1-year-old Harry Potter decided to go explore for a little bit. After all, there was no one. He totted out of the carriage and prodded around, contemplating the views ahead of him. 

Although his small baby brain could not officially decide what he was seeing, he grudgingly totted on. He soon came to a river- a shining, gleaming river. Harry smiled at its beauty. 

When he got back to his baby carriage- it was gone. Stolen. Taken. No longer in his possession. He frantically searched around for it- but a baby's legs could not get him far. He broke down, crying. 

Suddenly, his stomach gave a huge lurch. "Foo…" He murmured. He walked around, trying to think of where to get food. But there was none. 

Finally, he looked at the interesting container that he would later find out as a trash can. He was genuinely surprised- and trotted over to look in. Immediately, a nasty smell overcame him. He nearly jumped away. 

He held his nose. He put his hand into the trash can- and drew up a stinking pair of chicken wings, with a bit of meat left on them. 

"Beecchh!" Harry said in disgust. He threw the chicken wings back into the trash can, and then went to search for help. He walked onto the Main Street. 

No one seemed to notice he was a lost orphan. No one looked at him twice. They looked at him, and all thought the same thing. "He must be one of those beggar's children." 

He caught no one's attention, and he didn't know how to say, "give me food," so he made an eating gesture. People who looked were even more disgusted. They knew that this was a beggar's trick. Or… assumed.

"Foo…" Harry said. He could not add anymore. No one answered him. 

Seven hours later, a grief-stricken Harry totted back to his alley, and his stomach was growling like a lion. He sighed in resignation, and ran up to the trash can. Holding his nose again, he picked out two stinking chicken wings. 

His stomach was so hungry he didn't care what he threw in. He ate everything, though not the bone. He looked through the trash can again- rotten apple- moss-covered bread- burnt corn…

Harry ate them anyway. It didn't matter. He was too hungry. 

Then, soon, he was tired. Eating food was tiring. There was no more baby carriage. Harry went on and on, searching for something to sleep on besides the cold, hard ground. 

He finally found some dirty, black, and torn rags at the end of the alley. He quickly got them and threw them on the ground. Then, he covered him self with the torn rags and fell asleep, shivering in the cold. 

End Flashback

Tears overwhelmed his eyes. He didn't know why- but he was very emotional. His tears rang freely as he thought of all the suffering he had gone through…

__

Begin Flashback:

The days Harry Potter spent on the streets only made him worse. None of the town cared about him. They were too minded in their own business. He was clothed in old clothes that he had found in some old guy's donation box, and he wore them, but they didn't fit. It was always either a size too large or too small. But he didn't care. He picked out of the trash can every day. He slept on rags. His 'bathroom' was the river. No one allowed him in, if he didn't have money. But he didn't care. 

Harry was starved, sick, and scarred. What was really sad was that he only had to go to the river to urinate once in **three **days. He only pooped once a week. He didn't have enough food for more. But he didn't care. 

And he was sick. Both physically and internally. His before bright-red baby face had turned into a dirt-sodden yellow skin. His once gleaming green-eyes had turned a sickly murky brown. He had black spots on his hands, probably sunburns, and his skin was dry, arid. Inside his body, he was infected with many diseases. This was mainly because of four things. Starvation, malnutrition, exhaust, and coldness. But he didn't care. 

Not only those, but he was very weak. He hardly got any proteins or calcium, and his bones were very weak. Most of his food was spoilt, so they never had much nutrition in them. But he didn't care. 

And that was the hideous part about it. Harry, to any towns person, and even a visitor, looked hideous. They all thought he was the devil. They warned their children not to go near him. They stayed away from him. They were disgusted at him. It was as if he looked at them then they would die. 

And that was all Harry could do… mope for something he didn't want…

And when he begged for food, he got revulsion in return. People called him "worthless," "useless," "up to no good," "can't do anything," "so ugly," "looks like the devil," and more. Girls screamed if he looked at them. Boys looked menacingly at him, then ran. Harry was a devil. A devil to be feared. But he didn't care. 

But his insides weren't evil. He never said anything bad. He never thought bad of anyone. He looked through the outside of a character- and saw his or her true beauty. Harry had learned a rule- treat people like you would want them to treat you. 

Unfortunately no one treated Harry the way he treated them. They only saw Harry's hideousness, his ugliness, his deformation. They didn't see that through the sordid body, there was a heart of gold. 

And what was very, very sad, was the fact that he did not know his own name. When he was born. His parents. His relatives. His age. No. He never knew any of this. He was always the boy, the mysterious boy, who did not know anything. And he did care. 

And Harry's whole life was summed up in one word. Worthless. 

End Flashback

Harry cried again. His life had always been worthless. No one ever liked him. No one understood him. No one helped him. He wasn't worth anything. He was trash. Dirt. Scum. Mud. Nothing. And for something he did not do.

He reflected on how he learned. How he learned education. It wasn't the orthodox way almost all of the kids in the British Isles learned- from school. No. He learned from a way… that was very arcane…

__

Begin Flashback:

5-year-old Harry Potter walked through the streets like a rat. That's what he was, basically. Everyone thought he was a rat. So he was. He walked around, his body weak as anything, but he continued walking. 

Suddenly, he stumbled upon a black book. Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He picked it up. It was torn and burnt. But the words were readable. Although Harry could not tell, it read, "The Bible."

Harry spent the next six hours trying to figure out what it said. Since no one ever taught him the ABCs, he never knew how to read or write. All he knew were how to speak, and he wasn't very good at that either. 

He figured, that there were 26 characters. He didn't know the sound of them, and didn't know how to pronounce them. But he became so curious about the alphabet that he risked everything to do something- learn.

Harry went to a nearby school- where he knew kids were learning. He walked inside, and people stared at him like he was a ghost. He walked through the halls, with his dirt-sodden feet, for he had never had any shoes, and into the main office. 

"Yes, dear?" A woman asked. She raised her head and gasped at him. "Who are you?" She asked, shocked. 

And then it occurred to Harry that he did not know his name. His own, very own name. 

"Uhh… David Blotts…" He said.

"And…"

"And I'd like ta join thi' school."

The woman looked disgusted. 

"Umm… do your parents… approve?"

Harry sighed. "Ma parents are dea'."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"So can I join… thi' school?"

However, the woman knew that this was the rat, that everyone talked about. It was the one who begged, the one who didn't have anyone. And what was most sad was that this woman did not feel any sympathy or affinity at all…

"I'm sorry… our lists are full…" She stuttered, thinking of an excuse. Harry's hopeful face dropped immediately. 

"Rilly? B-but… cudn't ya make an opening?" He asked. 

The woman knew that if she let this hideous boy in she would be fired for foolishness. 

"I'm really sorry… David…"

Tears sprang out of Harry's eye. "A'right… b-but…" he said between sobs, "if yeh… eva… have an op'ning- puleese tell me…" He sobbed. "I rilly, rilly, won' ta lern…"

The woman was astonished. This was the first time this woman had ever, ever, ever, in her whole life, seen a kid want to go to school. Most were terrified at the prospect of it. 

"I will." She said, not knowing what to say. 

"Fanks…" Harry said solemnly, as he walked out of the building, head drooped. 

The woman finally felt realization touch her. The boy wasn't a rat. He was a regular child. Yet everyone treated him… for something he had no choice in. And so did she…

But she couldn't bring herself to run after the rat. She would get fired. Her consciousness stopped her as she settled down, whispering, "It's alright… nothing to worry about…"

As soon as Harry got out of the building, he ran to his small 'tent' of rags, crying the whole time. He couldn't believe, that the one opportunity he had was so hopelessly dismissed. He nearly cried until he was dehydrated. Finally, three hours later, a red-eyed Harry sighed. He controlled himself. 

"If I can' lern ina classroom then I'll lern fro' outside!" He muttered indignantly. "I'll show 'em… I'll show 'em…" He murmured, as he fell back asleep. He was exhausted after all that running. 

The next day, Harry woke up early, at 6:00. While kids were lazily wailing about not wanting to get up on the first day of school, Harry eagerly grabbed his bible and a couple of other torn and ripped books he had scavenged. He ran, despite his poor legs, outside of the school. The class had already started. There was a nice, young teacher teaching the ABC's. 

"Alright… here is the alphabet…" And she carefully wrote the ABC's on the blackboard. Harry squinted his eyes from outside the window and wrote them in that order. 

"Alright. Here is how you pronounce them. Repeat them after me. A." She said, and the class repeated 'A' in a bored tone. They weren't here to learn. They wanted to play with blocks, with trucks, and puzzles…

But Harry was eagerly scraping everything he could hear. Despite the window, he could still hear the voices inside. He silently pronounced them as the teacher went slowly to 'Z'. 

"Alright, class, you," she pointed at a small stocky boy in front of her, "Say the first three letters."

Harry was astonished at the easy task. He could now say them forwards **and **backwards without hesitation. But the boy could not. 

"A… uhh… uh… P… E?" The teacher smiled, despite his failure. 

"You spelled ape!" She said happily. Harry was astounded. So this was how one formed words. With the letters! 

Harry quickly wrote, 'ape' on his scrapped notebook and grinned. He was so happy that he was actually able to learn… this language!

"It is 'ABC' not 'APE' but I must say," She chuckled, "that you are a pretty bright boy."

The boy beamed. Harry rolled his eyes. 

Then, the teacher continued teaching the alphabet, while Harry had 5 pages worth of notes, the other kids were just staring off into space, not paying attention at all. 

Finally, the bell rang and the kids screamed and jumped in joy as they ran out of the classroom. The teacher sighed. "Someday they'll learn…" She smiled. 

Harry quickly reviewed his notes. Wow! He actually formed words! He quickly flipped through his bible, and looked at some of the words it formed. He grinned stupidly, even though what he was doing wasn't stupid at all. 

For the rest of the day, Harry tried words and pronounced them. He was able to name a few, and write and read a few words accurately. He was astonished at the easiness of the language. 

Somehow, Harry didn't feel right. He didn't know what some words meant. He decided, that the next day he would go and scavenge some more books. 

And it was from that day on that Harry Potter started his learning- truly arcane, but learning nonetheless.

End Flashback

Harry smiled. It was true, that he was proud that he had accomplished learning. He loved learning. He followed all the classes- and even did extra work. It was his hobby. 

"At least something in my life is good." He murmured. Sure, he was treated like a rat, and had these terrifying dreams, but to him, he was satisfied. It was enough. 

No one cared about him. No one put themselves in his shoes. Everyone walked past him- like he was nothing. 

But what added to his plight was the ignorance of his fellow classmates- or… his 'spied on classmates.' 

__

Begin Flashback:

"Who are you?" A strong 8-year-old cornered Harry Potter into a corner. Behind them, a group of 8-year-olds were snickering. 

"Uhh…" Harry was unsure of what to say. 

"Answer me! Who are you?" The boy asked, pining Harry's chest to the wall. 

"I… dun't know…" Harry said softly. It was genuine. But the other boys thought it was a joke. 

"You don't know who you are?" The boy in front of Harry asked. Harry nodded soberly. The boy started pounding on the floor with laughter. Behind, the group of amused boys were laughing too. 

"You don't know who you are? Why don't you go to the amnesia center? Or- perhaps, special care!" And they broke down again. 

Amidst the laughter, Harry sneaked out surreptitiously, and back to the alley. 

"Hey- where did he go?"

End Flashback

He had been treated like that for as long as he remembered. He was a clown, for them to gain some laughs. 

"I really, really, wish my life… was better." He whispered. Though he knew his wish could never be granted, it was worth trying anyway. 

He got up and walked around the street. He sighed, and smiled. This wasn't the best life. But it wasn't the worst life. At least he had one. 

He also remembered his only companion. He had named her, "Hedwig," out of thin air. Mainly because it was after 'Ludwig Van Beethoven,' his favorite composer, or because one puts a wig on a head. His only companion… was a black cat…

__

Begin Flashback:

6-year-old Harry Potter was sobbing quietly after another group of people had insulted him. He felt useless. Worthless. Nothing. 

Then, something black caught his attention. Harry peered up. He gasped. 

It was a black alley cat, with shimmering fur, and it had a pink ribbon around it, and on it was who it belonged to. It was majestic. 

"Wow…" Harry whispered. The cat came over, smiling. It nuzzled her head around his shoulder. 

Harry was astonished. This was the first piece of affection anyone had ever shown him. In his life. He smiled gravely and petted the cat. 

"Ur beautiful…" He whispered. The cat purred as it leaped into his lap and put her head against his bony chest. 

He gently stroked her ears, and she snuggled even closer to Harry, wanting more. Harry smiled. 

"Ur da firs' person… er… animal… ta eva touch meh intentionally…" He said. The cat rested herself on his lap, leaning her head against Harry's hip. 

"Wow…" He said once more, disbelieving that animals could be so affectionate. 

Soon, Harry Potter went to sleep, and when he woke up, the cat was gone. But it had always came back… once or twice a week… after that.

End Flashback

Harry sighed. He wished Hedwig was near him now. He would love someone to play with. He stood up, and cast a look around the alleys. Nothing as usual. He went over to the trash can, wondering what rotten food would it bring to him today. Surprisingly, there were a couple of burgers in there which he ate greedily. 

Then, while he was enjoying his 'feast,' he heard a shrill scream pierce the bright sunny day. 

Author's Notes: **If there is any place I need to change- or improve, please place constructive criticism in the review section. **

"The world is in your hands- you just have to know what to do with it…"

-MiSt (Yes by myself)

~ Thanking you for using your time to read this Fan Fiction, and full apologies if any mistakes are made, 

MiSt ~


	2. Never assume, instead, hope

**__**

The Dreams that Come True…

By: MIST

Important Notice:

The author abhors plagiarism and does not enforce it, thus, this story is adapted to the Harry Potter World, and is fully compelled to follow the copyright rules. 

As you know, this story is an angst/drama story. If you do not wish to read, please leave.

This is a moral and philosophical story, where the characters within try to overcome their current stance and learn the true ways of life…

"Never assume, instead, hope."

~MiSt (Can you believe I actually thought of that?)

****

Chapter 2: Never assume, instead, hope

__

Recap:

~

Harry sighed. He wished Hedwig was near him now. He would love someone to play with. He stood up, and cast a look around the alleys. Nothing as usual. He went over to the trash can, wondering what rotten food would it bring to him today. Surprisingly, there were a couple of burgers in there which he ate greedily. 

Then, while he was enjoying his 'feast,' he heard a shrill scream pierce the bright sunny day.

~

****

End Recap

Harry gasped. Who screamed? He wondered frantically as he jumped up. He ran to the corner of the alley and followed the direction of the scream. 

There it was again. Another scream. 

"What's going on?" Harry muttered. He quickly turned into another alley and proceeded in his quick search. His legs began to get tired already- for he didn't have much energy, but he kept on going. 

Suddenly, he turned a corner, and gasped. There were four boys, four 14-15-year-old boys, cornering a small 9-year-old girl in a corner. She was screaming and jumping, but the boys did not retreat. 

"How much money ya got, huh?" A fat pudgy boy asked. 

"I… don't… have… any…" The girl stuttered. As Harry slowly approached, he noticed she had bushy brown hair and frightened brown eyes. 

"Give me the money!" Another boy roared. He was even fatter. 

"No! Let me go!" The girl screamed. 

__

What are you doing, uh… what's my name? What are you doing, go help the girl!

Harry thought drastically. His nerves wrecked as he ran over and shouted, "let 'er go!"

The four boys turned around sharply. The girl was white-faced, staring at Harry in disbelief. 

"I said let'er go!" Harry shouted once more. 

The four boys came up and accosted him. "Who're you to tell us what ta do, huh?" Another fat boy said in his most tough voice. 

"Pick on someone yur own size!" Harry yelled. 

"What if we don't feel like it? Huh?" Another fat boy said. 

Harry didn't know what to do. He suddenly realized that he was a weak, thin, and skinny rat facing a bunch of pigs. He was screwed. 

"You ugly, stinking, rat-faced asshole, why the hell are you messin' with us? Go mind your own freakin' poor business, dog-face." The first one said. Harry's face burned with anger. 

"Don't call meh ugly, when yur da one talkin'!" He glared at the boy. 

The other three went, "Oooohhh! Disssss!"

"Shut the hell up!" The first one said again. He turned back to Harry. "Yer messin' with us, little man? Do you have _any _idea what we coul' do?"

Harry scrunched up a puzzled face. "Go ta jail and rot?" He suggested, though fear and apprehension was building inside his body. 

Now the four boys all looked menacingly at him. Harry took a quick round at the girl- she was still frozen- staring wide-eyed at them. 

"This is what we do to weak, scrawny boys like you who get inta other people's business." The boy came up and unexpectedly punched Harry in the face, sending him flying backwards, because of his weakness and the punch's power. 

The girl screamed once more. As the four boys approached Harry, Harry yelled, "Get out 'o' 'ere!" He shouted to the girl. He would love company, but he knew that the girl had to get into safety. But… what about him? He shuddered as the boys approached him…

_SMACK!_

PUNCH!

KICK!

TWIST!

PUNCH!

KICK!

The boys started hitting the defenseless Harry. As they packed their most powerful moves on them, Harry was blown to one side and another, completely defenseless. 

"**AHH!**" Harry screamed as a kick knocked the wind out of him. "Please!"

"Shut up you dirt-sodden bastard!" Another boy yelled as he kicked Harry in the back. Harry flew into the air and fell down on a trash can. 

"Look at you, weak as shit, you even THOUGHT you could stand up to us?" Another boy said, laughing. 

"Uhh…" Harry mumbled, feeling aggrandized pain inside his body. It tortured him, the pain. 

"Want some more, huh?" The other fat boy asked. "How about this?" He swung his foot and knocked it into Harry's ear, spilling blood out of it. 

"**AARRGGGHHH!**" He screamed in agony as he flew to the ground again. His ear was now producing lots of blood. 

"That's what I thought!" Another boy yelled, kicking Harry in the stomach once more. He wheezed- coughed, and a splutter of blood came out. 

"Never," The first fat boy kicked Harry, "mess," he kicked again, "with," another kick, "us." 

"Ya hear that?" The other fat boy asked. "Don't freakin' mess with us!" 

Harry didn't have enough breath left to talk back. All he could do was grunt in pain. 

"Now our King-Kong move, ready guys?" Another fat boy asked. The others nodded, grinning broadly. Harry gasped. 

"YAARRGH!" The four boys roared as they ran up to Harry and lifted him up. They rotated, adding more strength, until…

"Now!" Another fat boy commanded. The four immediately let Harry go, making him fly over the restaurant. He soared through the air for a couple of seconds, and finally landed on…

The gravel. The hard, concrete gravel. His body crushed onto the gravel as he screamed in torture. "**AARRGGHHHH!**" He screamed. 

"EEEK!" A girl screamed. As Harry regained his eyesight, it was a wonder he wasn't dead, he saw that the girl who screamed was the same one that nearly got mugged by those fat boys. 

"Hic!" Harry hiccuped, bringing out swig of blood out of his mouth. He slowly turned, to face the girl. "Sorry…" He said softly. 

The girl regained her fright- and took a good look at him. She nearly gasped at his hideousness. She wanted to run away from the devil right away. 

_But he saved you! If he didn't come up, you'd be mugged!_

A voice rang in her mind. She regained her original composure, and ran up. Harry looked at her wearily- his eyes bloodshot. 

"You saved me…" She stuttered. "You saved me…"

Harry nodded weakly. 

_Any moment now- she'll go running away screaming in fright._

He thought grimly. 

"I'm… so… sorry…" She said. Tears streamed out of her eyes. Harry was aghast. Was this girl crying because she almost got mugged- or because he had saved her?

She bent down and looked at him in disbelief. "What happened to you?" She asked, concerned. She smacked her forehead lightly, smiling. "That was stupid for me to say. But… are you okay?"

Harry regained his voice. "Yea… I'm fine…"

"Because I can get you to the hospital…"

_The hospital! You've never been to the hospital!_

"Nah… it'll be… a burden…" He automatically assumed that she was just acting caring, but she wasn't really. 

She shook her head wildly. "No it won't! Come on! I'll help you up!" She bent down and slipped an arm around him, wincing when her arms made contact with his sickly yellow skin. 

"I'm… fine…" He said weakly. "Please…"

Just then, another voice rang out. "Hermione! What are you doing?" A stern voice shouted. The two turned around abruptly- and there was a woman walking up. "What are you doing? You don't go around helping strangers…"

And she gasped too at Harry's hideousness and form. Her mouth went before her consciousness. 

"Uggh!" She yelled in disgust- before she slapped her hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry-… deary… are you okay?" She asked in concern. 

"I'm fine!" Harry said. He stumbled out of Hermione's arm and limped around a little. "Juss' a little broken, I guess…"

"We have to get you to the hospital!" Hermione's mom said in shock. 

"No… it's okay!" Harry yelled. "Pleeze!"

"Alright… but let us escort you back to your home… in case you have any troubles… oh dear, your parents will be so worried!"

Harry's face turned sad immediately. "Ma parents are dea'. An' yeh dun wanna see ma 'ome."

They both looked at him in surprise. "Is it messy… or something?" Hermione's mom asked. 

Harry shrugged. "I dun know whatcha callit, but yeh dun need ta escor' me, I can gei' back home juss fine…" He didn't want them to see his home. They would immediately look down on him. 

"No… please… let us help you…"

"It's alrigh', ma'm, I can handle things okay on ma'own!" Harry snapped. His face immediately turned sober. "Sorry'…" He muttered darkly, as he slowly limped away. 

"Mom? What do we do?" Hermione asked anxiously. "Is he going to be… okay?"

Hermione's mom shook her head. "Let's follow him. Goodness knows what is up with him. Plus, your dad won't be back for an hour."

"Alright… but I want to go back to London, this place is creepy!" Hermione said. 

Hermione's mom turned white immediately. "What happened?" She asked as realization dawned on her. Why was the boy beaten up?

"Err…" And she began the frightening story of almost being mugged and being saved by the ugliest person alive. When she got to the 'flying over building part,' her mom gasped. 

"They _THREW_ him over the building?" She asked, in shock beyond disbelief. 

"Yea, mom!" Tears spilled out of Hermione's eyes once more. "All because of me!"

"I do hope he's all right! Come on, Hermione!" Her mother commanded, and strode off in direction of Harry. Hermione quickly followed. 

"He's alright, is he?"

"I don't know!" She briskly turned around the building, and then held a face. "This place smells like a garbage dump!"

"Maybe he lives here…" Hermione said, her guiltiness rising. She had single- handedly caused a poor boy living in these stinking apartments to get tortured! 

They turned into another alley, and stopped, gaping aghast at the sight before them. There was Harry Potter, sitting on a black rag, sobbing quietly. 

They quickly strode up. "Dear… why aren't you going back to your home?" Hermione's mom asked anxiously. "Could you not make it?"

Harry looked at them and ignored them. "Why didja come 'ere? I said I wuz fine!" _Did these people have manners on other's privacy?_ He thought indignantly. 

"But… aren't you going to go home?" Hermione asked. Harry raised his head, tears streaming down his cheek. 

"This **IS **my home!" He pointed to the black rags- the trash can- his scavenged torn books. 

"**WHAT**?" They both screamed, astounded. 

"That's right! I'm an orphan, no one adopts me, so I live in da streets!" Harry said angrily. 

Hermione's guiltiness tripled. _Not only did he live here, but he doesn't even have a home!_

"B-but… what about the orphanage…" Hermione's mom asked. "There's one here, right?"

"No there ain't! Da nearest one is more 'an 15 miles away, and no one GODDAMN helps me!" He yelled indignantly. Suddenly, he gasped. Why did he take his building anger out on them? "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it… I… juss feel so mad… sorry for takin' it out on ya…" He whimpered. He put his head to his hands. 

"You live here… oh my lord… you…" Hermione's mom sputtered. It clicked. 

_He lives here… homeless… starved… and still saves me!_ Hermione's face cringed. 

"I'm so sorry…" Hermione whispered. Tears flowed through her eyes in emotionality. 

"You've lived here for your whole life?" Hermione's mom asked. Harry nodded grimly. 

"Fer as long as I remember. I dun know when I wuzn't on da streets."

"What's… your name?" Hermione asked. Harry's face clouded up. 

"I never knew mine." He whispered hoarsely. "People juss call meh, 'da rat.'"

Hermione and her mom both were horror-stricken. Harry shook his head. 

"It's okay… pleeze… dun worry abou' meh, afta' all… I deserve thi' life… 'cuz I'm worthless…"

"Worthless?" Hermione asked indignantly. "You're not worthless! You saved me!"

"Anybody woulda done it. It's juss I wuz at da righ' place at da righ' time." He said, assuming that anyone would have helped Hermione in her state of distress. 

"Pleeze… gei' on with yur life… mines ain't worth trublin' ova…" Harry said. "I dun wanna be a burden to ya…" He walked over to the trash can, and rummaged his hands through there. He finally pulled out two eaten- pieces of bread, but there were still pieces. "See? I gei' everythin' I won' wheneva I won'…" He said, although it was entirely false, but he wanted them to stop worrying about him. 

The emotion struck Hermione and her mom couldn't hold it anymore. They broke down, crying. 

"Tell you what…" Hermione's mother said between sobs, "let's adopt you."

Harry's face scrunched up, dumbfounded. "No… it's okay… I dun wanna be a burden… I'm worthless… no use… you'll kick me out as soon as I get in…" He said. He assumed that they were just acting out of sympathy. 

"No! I'm serious! Please!" Hermione's mother said. "We'll give you a home, we'll give you a family… we'll give you a name… please… come with us…" 

Harry shook his head- and before they could reply, another voice rang out behind them. 

"Hey Angela- Hermione… what are you girls doing?" It was a male voice this time. Hermione and her mother both turned abruptly. 

"Oh! Daddy!" Hermione called, running up to her dad in a tear-filled face. 

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Her dad asked. "Angela? What happened?"

Hermione's mother looked crestfallen. She didn't say anything. Hermione's father stared in surprise- then stepped to the right and gasped at Harry. It was a hideous face. 

"Woah! Who're you?" He asked, astonished. He walked forward. He was astonished at the boy's skinniness and horrendous countenance. "This rat giving you any trouble, Angela?" 

Hermione's mother's face burned with anger. "**RAT**? How could you call him a rat, David?"

Hermione's dad realized his mistake. "What-but…"

"He's a rat, eh?" Hermione's mother interrupted, "he's a rat, who saved our beloved child, from muggers?"

"B-but…"

"He has no home, no family, lives on the streets, is despised by all, and DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HIS NAME, and you still freakin' call him a **RAT**?"

"B-bbut…"

"You're just like all those other prejudiced stuck-up bastards here, aren't you? I thought you were better than that, David!" 

"B-bbb-uu-tt…"

"BUT WHAT?"

"But… look at him!" Hermione's dad asked. Hermione's mother turned a dangerous shade of purple. 

"And you still judge people by their looks, huh? I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, DAVID! **I'm calling this marriage off, **RIGHT NOW! Because you know what I was going to do?" Her voice dropped to a mere whisper, "I was going to adopt him."

"Adopt him?" Hermione's dad cried indignantly, forgetting the factor that his wife was calling the marriage off, "Adopt him? Why do we have to adopt him?"

Hermione's mom shrieked with fury. "I'M MARRIED TO THE MOST PREJUDICED PERSON IN THE WORLD!" She strode up and slapped him. "You… you…"

"Stop!" Harry shouted, interrupting Hermione's mother. He had been watching the whole time. He stood up, though not with ease. "Don't break yer marriage because of a worthless, useless, piece of crap like meh… please… don't…"

"Mommy! Stop fighting!" Hermione cried. Hermione's mother looked at the two, eyes shining with tears. 

"Please… listen…" Harry said softly, getting everyone's attention, "ya'll have shown great concern for me, and I appreciate tha' ta my death, but… my life's… really bad… and I dun wanna make yer life worse… juss go… no use hangin' around these dumps…"

"I know I'm homeless. I know I'm starved, sick, and scarred. I know I got no parents, or anythin'. I know I dun even know ma own name. I know I live outta a trash can. But yeh know what? I've lived my whole life here- and plan on livin' here more. I don't need to burden you, or trouble you, or anythin'. There ain't no use helping me. All yeh gei' is an extra mouth ta feed." Harry assumed that the best way to rid him of them was to try the repelling approach. After all, he assumed- no, knew, that they would dump him right away. Plus, he didn't want to ruin their life, right? After all, he was monstrous. Harry hoped that they'd go away, so that he wouldn't trouble them anymore. 

But a thought kept on ringing, '_why not go with them? It'll upturn your life…'_ But he didn't want to ruin their life. Did he?

"Pleeze… I'm fine… juss go… I dun need yer help…" 

"You're right, kid. Come on, Angela, Hermione… let's go…" Hermione's mother was too shocked that Harry didn't want their services. As Hermione's dad pushed her mom slowly away, Hermione turned to Harry. 

"Why'd you resist them?" She asked. 

"I'd be a burden. Cumon… live yer life, dun worry abou' mine. I'm juss a rat." Harry said, and he sat back down, tearing another shred of bread apart and popping it into his mouth. 

Hermione felt tears coming out her eyes again- and turned around and ran. 

As Hermione went out of sight, Harry thought a bit. 

_What have I done? I've forced away the first people that wanted to adopt me, just for the assumption that I'll be a burden? What the hell is wrong with you, what-ever-your-name-is? Why'd you do that? You HAD A CHANCE! A CHANCE! _

Suddenly, Harry broke down. "Why did I do tha'?" He asked. "Why? Why was I so stubborn? My life coulda been betta'!"

He stood up and quickly ran after them. But as he rounded the corner- they were gone. Gone. Forever. 

Harry slowly walked back to his rags. "What 'ave I done? Yer' worthless, yeh know? But… I coulda…" He looked up into the sky. "I coulda gotten a home…" He whispered. 

Suddenly, he broke onto the ground, crying, as he regretted with all his heart about rejecting Hermione's family. 

_It's just like you, what-ever-your-name-is. A stupid dumbass. You'll never get anything. You're just a dumbass. My god you're a dumbass. _

Harry's tears dropped onto the ground once more, and quietly sobbing, he fell to the rags, soon falling asleep. 

"The shallow only shrouds the deep."

-By **MiSt **(Can you believe I thought of this too?)

~ Thanking you for spending time to read this Fan Fiction and hoping there are no mistakes,

MiSt ~


	3. A View on the Outside World

**__**

The Dreams that Come True…

By: MiSt

Important Note:

This fan fiction is NOT copied or PLAGIARIZED from J.K.Rowling's books. It is merely an extraction. 

As you know, this story is an angst/drama story. If you do not wish to read, please leave.

This is a moral and philosophical story, where the characters within try to overcome their current stance and learn the true ways of life…

"There is always someone in the world who loves you."

-Anonymous (For it has been said by many)

****

Chapter 3: A view on the outside world

__

Recap:

~

__

Suddenly, he broke onto the ground, crying, as he regretted with all his heart about rejecting Hermione's family. 

It's just like you, what-ever-your-name-is. A stupid dumbass. You'll never get anything. You're just a dumbass. My god you're a dumbass. 

Harry's tears dropped onto the ground once more, and quietly sobbing, he fell to the rags, soon falling asleep.

~

**__**

End Recap

As Harry lay sobbing, full of regret, on his poorly-built tent, he never thought, that there were so many people currently in the world- talking and thinking about him…

"You're a bastard, you know that? A bastard!" Hermione's mother screamed indignantly. She glared balefully at her hurt husband. 

"Come on, Angela, it was just a boy!"

"A boy who knew nothing!"

"Oh come on- he survived…"

"Survived my ass!"

"Plus he **SAID **he didn't want our services!" Hermione's father argued. Hermione cringed at this altercation of barbs and affronts by her antagonist parents. 

"**BECAUSE YOU MADE IT LOOK LIKE YOU DIDN'T WANT HIM!** He was just about to! Did you know? He did it out of spite for us! You asshole! **AARRGHHH!**"

_Slap!_

Hermione's father rubbed his cheek in pain. "Angela!"

"David!" Hermione's mother cried harshly. 

"Come on- please… calm down…"

"I **WANT **HIM INSIDE OUR HOUSE BY THE NEXT MORNING OR ELSE I WILL SIGN THOSE **DIVORCE **PAPERS STRAIGHT AWAY!"

Hermione's father gasped at her. "B-but…" He said- trying to find a pretext, "But- if you divorce- then you won't have any money!"

Hermione's mother gasped. "I can get money! I can get a job! You just don't let-"

"MOM! DAD!" Hermione cried, "STOP!"

The two, both red-faced, turned to stare at their daughter. "Please… let's figure this out tomorrow," She said in a calm and serene manner, even though the ambience wasn't tranquil at all, "Tomorrow, we can decide whether to get him- or not."

"HMMPH!" Hermione's mother said, as she stomped upstairs, shaking the building, then opening her bedroom door harshly and slamming it hardly. 

"Good lord, Hermione, what would I do without you?" Hermione's father sighed with relief, smiled at Hermione, and went to the Guest's room. 

Hermione didn't smile. Though her voice and reasoning remained impartial and unbiased, his mind was sustaining her mother. She was overwhelmed with guilt of how they had left the poor boy there- sick, starved, and scarred. His hideousness was not of birth but of sickness, and that was the dispirited part of it all. As tears came out of her eyes again, she sighed, and slowly walked up to her room to rest into a restful repast…

In a faraway castle, a council of teachers sat in a room. They all held sober expressions on their faces. 

"What is it, Severus?" An old man asked. His name was Albus Dumbledore. 

"Apparently, Lucius Malfoy has discovered with his house-elf that Harry Potter is not home. They currently believe the fact that Harry Potter killed Voldemort. However, I say that that is untrue."

"But it is true, as sources prove?" Dumbledore said wisely. 

"But Albus, there were no witnesses at the scene of the crime!"

"Then maybe Lily…"

Severus's face turned red. "Lily couldn't have said those words! Her heart was of beauty!"

Minerva was astonished. "Severus is defending my Gryffindors?" She asked, shocked. 

Severus blushed crimson. "Err…err…"

"If I must say, Severus, you seemed to have a little crush on Lily Potter…" Dumbledore said in a humorous tone. Severus gaped. 

"I always thought you had the power to read minds, headmaster, but that has just proven itself true!" He said, shocked. 

"No, it's just, Severus, your face shows it. Anyhow, teachers, defeated Voldemort or not, we must find young Harry. He still has to complete his wizarding."

"Yes, but how do we find him?'

"I think we could use the tracker…" 

Severus interrupted, "Headmaster, the Death Eaters have already used it- they could not find him. Apparently you forgot to use the tracking charm."

Dumbledore's face grew white. "Indeed?" He asked, his tone mild, but his face shone of great surprise, "I did the Fidelius charm on Arabella Figg… the Mendalus charm on the house… oh no! I must have been too hurried!"

The teachers were astonished at the fact that Dumbledore could forget something. 

"What do we do, Headmaster?" Minerva asked softly.

"I don't know… I don't know…"

This was truly the first time the astute Headmaster could say the factor that he didn't know. While the teachers were staring open-mouthed wide-eyed at the Headmaster, he sighed, stood, and stepped out of the room. 

In another far, far, _far _part of the world away, in the eerie dungeons of Azkaban, laid a man in his late thirties, shivering in the cold. 

"Innocent… I am… must… prove…" Though he almost had gone maniacal, he stayed sane. He had to do it. He had to do it for his godson. He had to. 

"I have… to… protect… him…" He muttered. The scenery did not bode a pleasant landscape, the cold, hard, dusty floors, with writhing bars of crude steel. 

"Have… to…" The man cried. He fell to the floor. "Stupid… me… how could I? Traitor…"

And yet in the darkness nothing was able to save the man from his cruel and unjust arrest. Because in the deep cells, nothing could save him. Nothing could save Sirius Black from his cruel, unusual conviction. 

Yet in another part of the country, a small creature laid shivering under a couple of blankets. Its master had forgotten to make a fire, in the end, he was unable to be warm. But he tried his best. 

And yet he thought about those he betrayed. He brutally betrayed. He was a behemoth. He full-heartily regretted his decision. He wished he never had. He wished he had never done the cruel act. 

But he did. And there was no turning back now. As he thought of the kid, he sighed. He would never be able to turn back. 

And Harry Potter did not realize that so many people were thinking of him, whether on good terms or malicious ones, they were thinking of him. He always thought, that he was invisible- no one noticed him, except people who called him dirt. 

"I'm so worthless." Harry said softly. "I am."

He sighed. He currently felt suicidal. 

"Why am I so stupid? Well DUH. Wutever-your-name-is, you are juss… _dumb_." Harry whispered. 

"Maybe 'n death, they do have a celestial harmony that I can live in. Yes. That wud be ma fondest wish." Harry whispered. He wanted to die. He wanted the torture to end. He didn't want to live anymore. 

Yet he was afraid to kill himself- for he knew great pain and suffering would enlist him. But this was even more, was it not?"

And yet, in the depth of his heart, there was a tiny group of feelings- urging Harry to continue living. It was the only food of his body. But it had lessened to so small that if Harry Potter wasn't careful, he would lose the one thing that had gave him the will to live on. 

**Faith**. 

"One who loses money, loses much.

One who loses friends, loses much more.

One who loses faith, loses all."

-Eleanor Roosevelt, (Finally I am able to find the name of the person who said this aphorism)

~ Thanking you for taking time to read this story, and hoping that no mistakes are made, 

****

MiSt ~


	4. Miracle

**__**

The Dreams that Come True

By: MiSt

Author's Note: None 

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is extracted, not copied from J.K. Rowling's wonderful idea.

Chapter 4: Miracle

**__**

Recap:

~

__

And yet, in the depth of his heart, there was a tiny group of feelings- urging Harry to continue living. It was the only food of his body. But it had lessened to so small that if Harry Potter wasn't careful, he would lose the one thing that had gave him the will to live on. 

****

Faith. 

~

**__**

End Recap

It had been two months since the horrifying fight between Harry and the four big pigs. Harry Potter's wounds and injuries had healed, though a bone in his ribcage remained half-broken, and one of toes was displaced. But he still carried the sicknesses- ranging to about 20, and he was weaker than ever. 

As for the Granger's, the next day Hermione's mother fainted, causing the terrified Mr. Granger to carry her into the hospital. It appeared that Mrs. Granger had forgotten everything about what had happened on that day, to the relief of Mr. Granger. However much Hermione tried to get Mrs. Granger to remember it when Mr. Granger was away, she could not, and unfortunately Hermione was left to carry the burden. Of guilt. 

Time passed on, and soon fall turned to winter. Blizzards barraged the small town, and soon the place was covered with more than 3 feet of snow. The temperature dropped to a whopping –35 degrees. While many were enjoying snow fights, building snow men, sledding, skiing, playing in the snow, or sitting by the fire, drinking hot cocoa, happy at their comfort, there was one lone figure in the streets that did not seem to like snow at all. 

Harry shivered in his 10 layers of T-Shirts. However much he tried to find, he could not find anything longer than a T-Shirt that was thrown away. Unfortunately, cotton was not made to keep heat in the body, but to repel heat in the summer. Therefore, he became even more colder. His pants, consisting of 3 layers of cotton pants, made him feel very cold also. 

He had found a pair of broken earmuffs, and _taped _them onto his ears, for the plastic bar connecting the two muffs was broken. His face white from the coldness- often he had to put his hand to his face to keep himself warm. He stayed outside the restaurant door, for it was warm because there was much cooking, and also because of the aromatic smells that flowed through the doorway. 

While he stayed there, however, the horrified restaurant keeper shooed Harry away many times, but he kept coming back. He stayed there most of the day, praying that the winter would be over. 

But the irritable restaurant keeper could take it no longer. One day, he came out with a rifle. Harry stood ahead of him, aghast of machinery he was holding. 

"You, rat, have three seconds to get the **HELL** out of here and **NEVER** come back or I will pump you shitless with lead!" He roared. Harry stood, petrified at the sight. 

"1…"

"But… can't… I stay 'ere… I'm na doin' anythin'…" Harry said softly. 

"2…"

Harry widened his eyes. "Pleeze… I'm na doin' anythin'! All I do is stay 'ere… becuz I can't find warmth any'ere! Pleeze let me-"

"3!"

_Bang!_

A searing pain shot up Harry's legs as he shrieked in agony, and flew off the porch of the restaurant by the brunt of the brutal shot. He fell to the snow once more, however, not without accidentally twisting his hand in trying to break the fall. 

"**Aaarrgghh**!" He winced in torture as the pain continued. 

"That's right, rat, you stay there, or next time I'm not gonna shoot yeh leg, I'm gonna shoot yeh head! If yeh know what's good for you then **GET OUT AND STAY OUT!"**

_Slam!_

The door slammed with such force that the ground rumbled. Harry gasped and writhed in pain, for it was not ceasing, the pain was searing… burning… so bitter… 

"**_AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH_**!" Harry screamed in pain, incapable of stopping it. Tears spilled out of his eyes and pour onto the ground. 

"Wut did I do?" Harry asked bitterly, "I didn't do anythin'! Ahh…" He cried. He looked at the leg- there was a small bullet in it- plugging his skin. Blood was oozing out of the leg. Harry then proceeded to pull the bullet out. Although there is advice that a bullet is better stuck in the skin, because most likely one of the blood vessels were penetrated, Harry never had medical care, or for that matter- parents to help him, and he instead futilely tried to pull the bullet out. It was a disaster. 

As the bullet popped out, the pain increased ten-fold. Not only that, but blood flowed freely out of his leg, and from his mouth escaped a glass shattering screech. **"_AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!_**" He shrieked. 

If he was not in this condition, it would have been comedic to watch the shop's, the nearby windows shatter and fall to the ground. But Harry didn't notice. His blood was going fast… he would soon be dehydrated of blood… and he would die…

"**_Aahh…_**" Harry moaned with agony. All of a sudden, his eyes started getting blurry. His breathing grew ragged. He looked down at his legs- there was a huge puddle of blood at his leg now. Soon, he could no longer think. 

_So this… is how… death feels like…_

He thought in pain, when suddenly he lost consciousness and blacked out. 

And at that moment, the sky turned red. The trees started careening (sway) wildly, while huge winds blew the earth's landscape apart. Dust flew into the air, mixing with the sand and dirt. The rivers started slashing wildly, the once calm rivers now were ravaging rapids, water blasting everywhere. The oceans turned dark black, as the lands slowly turned red. And the animal's eyes turned a devilish red, their bodies turning horrendous and evil. And a colossal hurricane danced through the lands, whipping everything into the air. 

The humans gaped in fright. Was this the apocalypse, the end of the world? Were their species to perish? Was the world as they knew it, coming to an end? Would they die, and never be seen again? For even the concrete buildings had bits of concrete whipping into the air every second, joining with huge amount of substances in the air. And in that moment, a terrible, terrible, _terrible _thing happened. 

Out of the ashes of Little Whinging, on a nearby hill, in a ghostly graveyard, materialized the once-man-now-creature that everyone has come to fear the most. 

Lord Voldemort. 

"**_HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_**" Voldemort laughed with malign. Although only by one creature, this voice carried through the whole world, trembling everyone out of their wits, "**_HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! MU HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!_**" He laughed with the most devilish voice possible. "**_The last heir of Merlin has deceased! The Dark Lord shall rise again, and turn this petty world into all of his dominion, and he shall be all-powerful!_**" He stated, with an unearthly frigid voice. He walked around a little. "My… how many years have passed… 8, was it not? 8, **deadly unfortunate years, spending time as a spirit in this very graveyard, gone!" **He laughed once more. Then he thought about how he had died. "**_Traitor… yessssssssss_**." For it was not Lily Potter who had said those _atrocious _(evil) words, but someone else… 

And while the whole of earth trembled in _apprehension _(fear) of those serpentine words, Voldemort smirked at his power. More powerful than ever. "**Mine! All mine! This world is mine! _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**" He laughed maliciously. 

At that moment, it seemed the end of humanity as one would know it. It was the end of earth. End of life. End of everything that has come to be. 

But it was not so. Out of the corpse of Harry Potter, rose a figure, shadowed by a lavish cloak. But it was transparent- and it floated into the air. It flew up to the sky, into the _celestial _(heavenly) peak of the sky. And it was none other, than the great Merlin himself. Merlin opened his mouth to speak. 

"**The world shall be saved, in the future, by not many, not few, but one, and that is the one, of my blood, of all the powerful witches and wizards in the past of the world, and he shall triumph over the forces of evil, and restore this weakened world to be the once serene and tranquil world!**" And then the spirit descended back into the form of Harry Potter, and the most miraculous wondrous thing happened. 

Harry Potter rose once more. 

~ Thanking you for taking time to read this story and hope that no mistakes are made, 

****

MiSt ~


	5. A Mysterious Letter

**__**

The Dreams that Come True

By: MiSt

Important: One of you complained that Harry's dialect was too hard to read. Here's an advice- sound it out- from how it _should _sound like, and it won't be confusing anymore. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the creation of the wondrous J.K.Rowling, and she holds all keys to the locked chests of the mists. Thus none in this story is owned by me, and none ever will be. Thank you.

Bleh, why do I feel like putting a proverb? Here:

"Optimism is good for the heart, but pessimism gets you ready."

MiSt

And I'm NOT going to tell you what it means for you have to figure it out yourself. Thanks!

Welcome to…

**__**

The Dreams that Come True

By: MiSt

Chapter 1: A mysterious letter…

**__**

Began Recap:

~

_"**The world shall be saved, in the future, by not many, not few, but one, and that is the one, of my blood, of all the powerful witches and wizards in the past of the world, and he shall triumph over the forces of evil, and restore this weakened world to be the once serene and tranquil world!**" And then the spirit descended back into the form of Harry Potter, and the most miraculous wondrous thing happened. _

Harry Potter rose once more.

~

**__**

End Recap

And when Harry Potter rose once more, the lightning of the heavens stroke down and electrified Voldemort. An unearthly scream rang out, and he was once more sucked out of his body and became a spirit. For only if he had Harry Potter's blood could he stay materialized while Harry Potter was too. 

As Harry Potter rose, he was no longer the beggar, the devil, the behemoth of the streets. He was no longer bruised, cut, slashed, and starved. He was no longer sickly and contagious. 

As he rose once more, his piercing gaze faced the horrified restaurant-keeper. And in a flash, the restaurant keeper was down, dead. 

As his eyes became a fiery flame, his face held an austere and stern expression. He clenched his fists, full of fury. His body then glowed gold, radiating streaks of golden radiation into the sky. A powerful explosion ensued, enclosing the form of Harry Potter. 

And he promptly fainted once more. 

And at that moment the teachers widened their eyes at the astronomical and colossal explosion shadowing the sky. The fiery flames of the explosion exploded into the air, sending bits of lightning-yellow sparks into the midst of the grounds. As the explosion cleared, and the smoke away, what was left was what was before. Before Harry Potter had died. 

And the world turned back into its previous color, as the teachers sucked their breaths in. But they knew, that something, something, was wrong. 

"It's him…" Minerva said softly. "I- we heard him. Merlin." She whispered the last name. 

"The ghost, Minerva. No one can come back from the dead." Albus Dumbledore said. 

"And who is his heir? His heir, who is to save the world from the clasp of darkness, to rid the world of evil and darkness?" Minerva asked anxiously. 

"I do not know, Minerva. That is one piece that will remain secret until the time has come."

Suddenly, Severus strode in. His eyes were wide. 

"Yes, Severus?" Dumbledore asked. Severus nodded. 

"Harry Potter has been sighted. In Melanith."

"**_WHAT_**?" Minerva and Dumbledore both asked. 

"Yes. And now we can mail him!" Severus said. Dumbledore smiled. "Minerva, may you please go fetch an owl?"

As she went, Severus told Dumbledore what he knew and what he didn't. "I mean… I only overheard the factor that the Death Eaters have seen Harry- but I am still unable to tell his condition. Though I think our owls will have a much better chance of finding him…"

"Yes." Dumbledore said, smiling. He was glad he had accomplished this mission. Well, not he, but at least it was finished. 

"But… headmaster… what do we do with him? I suspect he's in an orphanage of some sort- should we adopt him?" Severus asked anxiously. "Or perhaps he is already adopted- and he likes his parents… what happens then?"

Dumbledore sighed. "We'll send him a letter, Severus. Telling him of everything."

Minerva came back, on her shoulders perched a gray-colored owl. The owl chirped, and fluttered to the window, awaiting its letter. Dumbledore got a quill out and began writing:

_Dear Harry Potter,_

As you might think, that this might be a trick, or a chisel, do not worry, this is all true, and I will meet you in person to affirm it. 

You belong to a world of magical witches and wizards. You need to know, that your parents, are both magical and had magical powers. What is important is that you get back here safely, for the place you were supposed to be in, you weren't there at all. Therefore, you must come back to our, or the magical world. 

It would be best if you reply quickly, as the Wizarding world uses owls to post. 

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry

As the fainted Harry Potter woke up again, immediately came flying in a gray blob- 

"AHHH!" He yelled, as the gray blob flew into his face. They both crashed to the snowy ground. "Watch where you're going, you- you-" He said- looking for his attacker- but there was none- oh wait! There was a feathery little gray blob on the floor… as Harry walked forward slowly he gasped. An owl. 

He had never seen one in his whole life. It was such a majestic creature- Harry thought. "Yeh okay?" Harry asked tenderly. He walked forward, and gasped in astonishment at the letter. He read it, and gaped open-mouthed horror-stricken at it. 

"I'm… Harry Potter?" He asked. The owl nodded vigorously. "That's ma name?" He asked, dumbfounded. The owl nodded vigorously once more. "Are yeh sure?" He asked, austerely at the owl, "What if thi' wuz sent ta de wrong person?" The owl shook its head, and then pointed one of its wings at him and nodded. "So…" The owl pointed to the wizard line vigorously once more. Harry understood, and disbelieving, stated something that he never had thought he would say. 

"_I'm a wizard_." He whispered. 

As he acknowledged this factor, he was sucked into the realms of supernatural auroras. He felt a tingling sensation, and was transported into another realm. There were many multi-colored auroras in this shadowy world. And in the midst of the rainbow auroras stood a person. Harry stood in front of the person, aghast- first he was in the realistic world- and then, voila! He was here! 

Harry didn't know what to say. "Who ar yeh?" Harry asked, bewildered. The man remained impassive, and then his mouth spoke. 

"_A sword in the midst,_

the power of the fist,

fused with mind and body,

defeats all evil that has come to be."

He recited. As Harry looked in a bemused face, he was sucked once more into the realistic realm. Once again the auroras engaged him and he was sucked back into the realistic realm. Having no idea what the heck what happened, he contemplated what the person had recited. 

"_A sword in the midst,_

the power of the fist

fused with mind and body

defeats all evil that has come to be."

Harry thought about this, bewildered. What the heck did this mean? What was about the sword, the fist, the stupid little other thingy-things? Harry sighed. Though he did not understand the eccentric poem at all, he brought his mind to more important things. Like, Wizardry. 

He couldn't believe he was a wizard. That meant- he was… MAGICAL! He could use those wanb-thingy-things that they always told about in fairy-tales. Harry couldn't believe it. He was magical…

And then a flutter of wings brought him out of his dreamy state, as he soon saw the angry owl awaiting its reply. "Oh!" Harry said, smiling slightly. He quickly got a broken pencil, and wrote a quick reply:

_Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

I would be many grateful to return to your world, if I could have your permission. I truly still hope that this isn't a dream, for to me this is one of life's impossible dreams. I pray that you would let me join your world, even though I do not know any magic. But the problem is, how can I get there? Thank you.

Harry Potter

As Harry sent the owl to Albus Dumflefore, or whatever, he pondered on the events- in only a small 5 minutes he had woken up from the dead- found out he was a wizard- and entered some strange realm and learned a poem. 

"Waita second…" Harry said softly, "How di' I die and rise again?" Then he looked at his own body, and gasped. He was no longer weak- or starved, or sick. The terrible wound was…_gone_. As Harry ran in astonishment to the river and saw his reflection- he gasped. 

No longer was there a sickly yellow-colored skinned face, or a murky brown eyes, or black spots on his hands. His face had turned into someone he did not recognize- a pale face, with gleaming green eyes, unruly hair… he could not believe the factor that he was… this… _person_. 

"Wow…" He whispered. "Look a' meh."

And it was truly a fantastic sight to look at, for this is him if he had not been starved, sick, and scarred all his life. 

Though there was something that had not changed. His emotions. He still felt downright worthless, emotional, and sad. He still felt sorry for himself- and all others that had to suffer the burden of him. He still sympathized everyone who was in a bad/worse condition. 

"But look a' meh… wow…" He said, smiling. Then, he briskly strode away, amazed at what had just happened, and wondering whether this was a dream or not. 

And then he thought about being a wizard. Magical he. "Magical meh." He whispered. He was actually someone who could use a wand and do all sorts of stuff. Wow. Truly. Wow. He was someone who could make magic. And this was astounding. 

And what was the most amazing was that he had learned his name. Harry Potter. Sounds okay, but any name would be better than no name at all. Harry couldn't believe in the last 5 minutes his life had changed drastically. And now he actually belonged to a world he never thought existed…

And then he thought about the poem. Did it have any effect on his life? What did it mean? A sword, a fist, the mind and body, will defeat all evil, but that didn't make sense! Harry thought. But maybe it did… who knows?

He shook his head, and then went back to the black rags. He hoped that he could get to the 'magical world' soon. 

As he sat down, he was amazed that another owl had come and dropped a letter into his lap. 

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

I appreciate your quick reply and I have sent a teacher to gather you at once. He will come and find you, so you have no need to worry. However, do not wander from your spot, just stay there. 

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Headmaster, do _I _have to go?" Severus Snape said indignantly as he learned of his mission. 

"Well, Flitwick's buying supplies for Hogwarts- Sprout's treating the fire-plants, Minerva's on an important mission about the foreign exchange students, Kettleburn is chasing his unicorn… Hagrid is visiting Remus Lupin, Quirrell is on a trip to Albania… Sinistra is watching a Quidditch game… Madame Hooch is PLAYING in the Quidditch game, Vector's currently doing her class year, and Sibyll… is… _indisposed_, I should say, so that leaves you, Severus, all free." Dumbledore said logically. 

"But-but-but-but-but-…" Severus said.

"But NO! You must go." 

"Fine!" Severus cried out angrily as he ran to his broomstick and _whoosh!_ He was in the air, streaking towards Hogsmeade. From there he could apparated to Melanith. 

Soon, he was strolling the streets of Melanith. People looked at him weirdly- he figured it was his robes. 

_Potter better not cause me any trouble_, he thought indignantly, _or else I'll avadakedavra him…_

A small smirk played on his lips. Oh well. He would have to find… Potter. 

After an hour of searching, Severus grew impatient. Very impatient. 

"Where the heck are you, Potter?" He said, frustrated. Then, he abruptly turned, and saw a sight he thought he would never see in his life. Potter. King Potter. Rich, King Potter. Mighty, Rich, King Potter. Sleeping on a rag. A _rag_. 

If it were someone else, his first impulse was to be to check if the person was okay. And that's what Severus did. He ran up- to Harry- and looked open-mouthed at his surroundings. Torn books. Trash-food. And some very, bad clothes. 

He gently shook Harry awake. "Mmm… Hedwig… let meh sleep some mor'…" Harry mumbled. 

_Who's Hedwig_? Severus thought. _Must be one of his pets…_

"Hedwig-… gei' yur paws offa me…" Harry mumbled. Then, he stood straight up, scaring the shit out of Severus. 

"Woah there!" Severus shouted, and quickly pulled out his wand, due to reflexes. "Oops…" Severus said, highly humiliated. Meanwhile, Harry was gaping at Severus. 

"Who're you?" Harry asked. Severus smiled weakly. "I'm the person that has came to bring you to the magical world…"

"**_WHAT_**?" Harry asked, full of alacrity. "Really? So it is true? The letter?"

Severus nodded. "And what," he asked, "are you doing, on a _rag_?" 

Harry looked uneasy. He didn't want to tell Severus that that was his home. People looked down on him immediately after that. But he was going to be truthful. 

"Uhh… thi'… is ma 'ome…" He said. Severus gasped, flabbergasted. 

"You-… live… on the… _streets_?" He asked. Harry sighed. 

"Yeh… but… I'm okay…" 

Severus could not believe what he was seeing. He had never thought Harry was living on a streets. He had always thought that some rich family had taken Potter in and treated him like a king to become the spoilt child that James was when they were in school. But Harry wasn't. No.

Severus sighed. "I better get you back first." He said. Harry's sad face perked up. 

"Really? Yeh'd take meh?"

Severus looked weirdly at the kid. "Of course I'd take you; that's what I came here for…"

"_YES!_" Harry said, cheerfully. Severus had never seen a kid so happy to leave his home. But then again, he would also leave a life of pain. "But… I dun know any 'agic… whatta I do?" He asked. 

Severus smiled. He could hardly believe he was smiling a genuine smile at a… _POTTER_. But… this was different. Harry Potter was not like he expected. At all. 

"First, you come with me, and then Albus, and the other teachers and I will discuss with you… er… _magic_." Severus said. 

Harry nodded, smiling. "Now take my hand." Severus said. As Harry nervously took Severus's hand, Severus apparated to where his broomstick was in Hogsmeade. 

"Woah!" Harry cried, dumbfounded. "That wuz awesome! How didja do it?"

Severus was astonished at this kid's politeness. When Harry was not humble, or hesitant, he was encouraging. 

"Now, this is going to be even more of a surprise…" Severus said, getting the broomstick. Harry stared at it, wide-eyed. 

"I've 'eard abou' 'ose! Yeh use 'em… te… _fly_?"

Severus grinned. "That's right! And it's gonna be an even more blast." He could hardly believe, once more, that he actually liked this Potter kid. "So, you get on it first, and cling onto me, and we'll fly back to Hogwarts."

As Harry did what he was told, they hovered into the air. Harry let out a small gasp behind Severus. 

"Thi' is… amazin'…" Harry said. 

Severus only nodded, and streaked up into the sky, flying through the clouds. "Wow…" Harry said. 

And for a first-timer, it was truly amazing, seeing the ground from 2000 feet above. 

_I wonder what surprises this guy holds next…_ Harry thought. Then he realized, he didn't know this guy's name! 

"Hey!" Harry called over the wind. "What's yur 'ame?" 

Severus grinned, though Harry could not see. He knew that Harry would ask that. 

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" He called. 

"Savas Snate?" Harry called from behind. Severus nearly fell off the broomstick, laughing. 

"SEVERUS SNAPE!"

"Sever-as Sna...pe?" 

Severus nodded, and soon they were streaking down towards the ground, as Harry was amazed at the sight. Hogwarts castle. 

And it truly was amazing. 

As they touched down on the field, Harry could not believe that he was in the magical world. A world he never believed existed. He was here. After pinching himself to make sure he was not dreaming, he promptly followed Severus… into a place he'll learn to love more than ever…

~ Thanking you for taking time to read this story and hoping that no mistakes are made,

-MiSt

__


	6. The Dreams

**__**

The Dreams that Come True

By: MiSt

Disclaimer: This story is owned by J.K.Rowling, because she was the one who designed it.

"Waiting will only make the wait longer."

Chapter 6: The Dreams…

**__**

Begin Recap:

~

As they touched down on the field, Harry could not believe that he was in the magical world. A world he never believed existed. He was here. After pinching himself to make sure he was not dreaming, he promptly followed Severus… into a place he'll learn to love more than ever…

****

~

__

End Recap

Begin Flashback

3-year-old Harry Potter, dried from tears, dropped to the ground, unable to stabilize himself any longer. 

_The world was peaceful; serene; tranquil. The sky was blue, the clouds were white, the trees were green, the grass was green, the flowers were multi-colored, and the whole landscape was nature. Not a single speck of humanity in sight. Not a piece of artificial substance, or liquid, or gas. Not a single bit of metal, or iron, or steel. It was…_

Natural.

But the completely pure place was adulterated by one lone figure, in the grass. A human. 

And the human was not sad, of being alone, but seemed relieved. And the human was not unhappy, of being alone, but seemed grateful. But amidst those emotions that were radiating from the human, a speck of something else was also adulterating the virtuous emotions. Regret. 

Regretting not doing the one thing that would make his life complete. Regretting not doing the one thing that would finish his life. Regretting not doing the one thing that would make him happy to die. 

And this regret was so strong that though he didn't show it, he was torn apart on the inside. And it was so strong that he nearly wanted to die. But he could not…

4-year-old Harry Potter woke up, after having the same dream again. Every morning, after those depressing emotions, tears would spill out of his eye, and he would feel dispirited; dejected; crestfallen. But he always squashed those emotions, in hope, that this day, someone would adopt him. 

But his hope was never fulfilled. At the end of the day, the tiring, gruesome, exhausting day, of begging, pleading, advocating, and more, he was back on his rags, wishing he had not gone out at all. 

And so he fell into a dark sleep again…

__

As the graves turned different shades of gray, due to the clouds above, smoke was spilling about the graves, shrouding and revealing. But it was an anomalous sight, since the smoke was not its usual color. White. But they were something else. 

Red. 

And the red was enclosing each other, falling and flowing through the smoke. The smoke did not get whiter however; it got only darker. More red. More red. Less white. More red. 

More blood. 

The blood evaporated into the air, filling the invisible sphere with tremendous amounts of tiny circles. But what was happening?

Something was happening. And the blood, the blood red smoke, was circling and circling each other, spiraling inward and outward, revealing…

And every time 5-year-old Harry Potter wanted to find out the next phase of that supernatural dream, life drilled into him at that every point. However, he longed to see what was the end. For he was a curious, curious person. But he never saw it. He never saw the end of that dream. Never. 

Throughout the hot late August day, Harry Potter tried his dearest best to get into the school. But they did not let him. He was too hideous. 

And as usual, a sobbing Harry Potter came back to his rags, crying, just like every other night he would cry after a heart-tearing failure, and just like every other night where he would cry, he would break down to the black rags once more and tumble into sleep once more.

_Auroras shrouded the scenery. There was not outside world. Red, blue, black, yellow, neon green, and a supernatural violet. Covering the skies, and streaking into the seas, the auroras held no view of outside than the auroras itself. _

And a lone, unmoving man stood there, mumbling something that was clearly unable to be heard. But as the view went closer, and closer, the man was mumbling something that was the most prophetic words in life. His words weren't extravagant. They weren't lavish, luxuriate, embellished, or complicated. But those words, meant something, more important than anyone have ever dreamed of…

"The sword of the midst,

the power of the fist,

fused with mind and body,

defeats all evil that has come to be…"

And after that 6-year-old Harry Potter would wake up, unable to remember anything from the strange dream, except for supernatural auroras soaring through the air. And he would never be able, to finish them… ever…

Of course, the day was once more the same as every other day. Failing. Sad. Maddening. Infuriating. But Harry Potter continued to strive, and strive, and strive, for the battle against the world, for all were against him. And the only thing that he never thought, or ever did, was a life, a life, of _pleasure_. 

_A white void. An untraceable happiness. It was somewhere, somewhere, somewhere. But the white void just went on, and on, and on, and on._

And the view could go on, and on, and on. But there was nothing. Nothing. Nothing in this world, that was placed somewhere between the portals of life and death. 

And the portals of life and death, marked not grief, sorrow, or sadness, but relief, for that is what death is. Relief. And nothing could change that, nothing, in the world, could change that simple truth…

That there is always someone who wants to die.

He was confused with all those mind-breaking dreams. He tried, his very best, but couldn't decipher, or memorized, for that factor, them at all. But it was something he, would never, ever, _ever_, be able to do. 

And another dream, Harry Potter once had, was a very different one…

_A beautiful, blissful, and beatific voice sang. It was so charming that the creatures of the creek all listened with utmost attention. _

"A young, time of, 

The earth that is right now.

A young time of,

The universe that's right now.

A world, that sees,

The art in true beauty.

A galaxy, that sees,

The heart past the body.

A time, from now,

That is liberal and free.

A time, from now,

Where escaped the bonds touch thee.

A time, from now,

Where the thoughts are cleared away.

A time, from now,

That alacrity makes the day.

What is the world's most peaceful time,

Is the most hated clime.

What it did was not any crime,

But to be the end of time…

What is the world's most tranquil place,

Is not wanted on any face.

What is something that has no trace,

But to be the last ever place…

To be,

The one.

Shall come,

Be done.

In the,

Future,

Of life…

The world is the most beautiful place,

It is the happiest place.

No one wants to leave, no one wants to go away,

But there always comes the day…

The world is the most loving place,

It is the most greatest place.

No one wants to say good-bye, no one wants to leave…

And die.

And the sad song always ended with the word that the world fears the most. But it marks, the beginning, of something, that has never been seen…

Except by one. 

Who lived to tell it.

**__**

End Flashback

"Problems are made to be solved… and they will be."

By: MiSt

~ Thanking you for taking time to read this story, and hoping that no mistakes are made, 

MiSt ~

__


	7. A Life Never Dreamed Of

**__**

The Dreams that Come True

By: MiSt

DISCLAIMER:

There is no aspire for the author to gain position, power, or points, thus the story is extracted not copied for it is in my own words with my own plot and my own characters. 

Chapter 7: A Life Never Dreamed Of…

**__**

Begin Recap:

And the sad song always ended with the word that the world fears the most. But it marks, the beginning, of something, that has never been seen…

Except by one. 

Who lived to tell it.

****

End Recap

"Wow…" Harry whispered for the 500th time as they walked to Professor Dumbledore's room. Ghosts. Staircases. Portraits. _Everything_. Amazing. Astonishing. Astounding. 

The place was so magnificent that Harry forgot to breathe. 

"Wow…" Harry whispered once more. This was beautiful. 

Severus Snape sighed at Harry's astonishment. He felt at a vulnerable moment- it had been years since he had been this nice to anybody. And what was so amazing about it, was that it was Potter he was being nice to. Potter, his enemy, his rival, his dead opposite. And here he was, being nice, to the person, that he had always thought he would hate…

Soon, they came upon a stone gargoyle, which Harry immediately yelped and jumped back away. 

"Wut-wut's dat?" He asked, frightened.

Severus smiled. "It's just a statue, Harry. Fizzing Whizbees." 

Harry looked bemused. "Huh?"

But the stone Gargoyle moved and thus they walked into Dumbledore's office. 

"Hello, Albus, I brought young Harry Potter."

Harry nervously stepped from Severus's side, to Dumbledore. 

"Ahh, young Harry, there you are. How are you?" Albus asked. 

"Goo'… thank yeh sir." Harry said nervously.

"He's got an accent, don't you agree, Severus?" Dumbledore acknowledged.

"Yea…" Severus grunted. 

Dumbledore walked forward and studied Harry closely. "Where'd you find him, Severus?"

Severus gulped. "On… black rags…"

Dumbledore looked puzzled. "Black rags? Huh?"

"Sir, I'm sorry ta cut in… but I still wonda… is magic realie real?" Harry asked tentatively.

Severus grinned. Brandishing his wand, he said, "Orchideous!" And _boom! _came up a bundle of flowers!

"Woah! Aw'sume! Do dat agan!" Harry said, eyes opened.

"Expecto Patronum!" And from his wand sprang out a silver snake. It immediately hissed at Harry. 

And the most extraordinary thing happened. 

Harry fainted under the snake's penetrating gaze.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Severus, for the 50th time, was gaping at himself for saying 'Harry' instead of 'Potter.'

Harry groaned, and sat up. He gasped. This was the most comfortable place he had ever slept on! The white sheets… the white pillows… wait…everything's white!

"Wooowww…" Harry said, amazed at the room. 

Severus grinned. "If this is 'shock and awe' then you should see the rest of this castle!" 

Harry suddenly looked confused. "Sir… wut happen'd?" 

"You fainted…"

Harry was astonished. 

"How di' I faint?"

"The snake… it must'ave done something to you…" Severus said, shuddering. He did not mean to hurt Harry with the snake. And there he was again, wishing the best for his all out enemy.

Soon, twinkling blue eyes sparkled in the room. 

"Ahh… how are you two?" Albus asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"We're just fine… Harry just woke up."

Albus smiled. "I can see that." He walked forth and scrutinized Harry. "Harry, what about that snake made you faint?"

Harry shuddered. "Those emeral' eyes! They made… me… er…"

"_Green eyes fainted you_?" Severus asked, astounded. If it was James Potter he would have been laughing his head off because green eyes fainted Potter. 

"Err…yea…"

"And yet you hold emerald eyes…" Albus said, thinking. 

"But what if it wasn't the emerald eyes? What if it was the _snake_?" Severus asked.

Suddenly, an old woman with an apron appeared and came with a bowl of hot, steaming porridge. She smiled and walked over, placing the bowl on Harry's lap.

"Harry, meet our hospital wing healer, Madame Pomfrey."

Harry didn't answer… he was gaping at his porridge. Steaming, with an aromatic smell… the small bubbles popping… the condiments sizzling around in the boiling water… the wonderful look of it, just made Harry smile.

"Mr. Potter, I daresay you have had enough of the porridge, perhaps you should _eat _it?" Madame Pomfrey asked after a few minutes.

"Fer meh?" Harry choked. The three nodded. He put his spoon in… dipped… and ate. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever tasted. Better than burnt half-eaten chicken wings. Better than moss-covered bread. Better than rotten eggs, or moldy vegetables, or rotted fruits. It was better than anything he had ever tasted.

"Why?" Harry asked, to the surprised adults. "Why ar' yeh doin' thi' ta meh? Why ar' yeh so nice?" 

The three were flabbergasted at Harry's comment. "Harry… you're going to attend this school… in a year or so…"

"I am?" Harry's eyes brightened. 'I'm gunna be insi' thi' school?" He was shocked beyond disbelief. He couldn't believe it. He would attend here!

"Yes… though… I've never seen such a more happy child than you." Dumbledore said, smiling. 

"Now, tell me…" Dumbledore said, "Severus told me, while you were fainted, that you were found on black rags. Why is this so?"

And thus Harry Potter told them his life's story. His complete life. Everything that ever happened, from his memory. They were good listeners, and did not say one word. 

When Harry finished saying, the room was silent. The teachers felt anger, harshness, and bitterness against the Dursley's for kicking Harry Potter out. How could they ever know, that putting Harry Potter into the Dursleys would do that much to him? 

There was also one part Harry left out. He figured it was too exaggerated to put in, too absurd, too uncommon. The part where he went to life again. Or had he merely fainted, now that he had come to think about it? 

Severus was silent. He could not believe that James Potter's son would be living in a dump. He not only liked Harry now, but wanted more than ever to comfort Harry. 

Harry hoped they would believe him. Would they? 

Professor Dumbledore spoke first. "Harry Potter… I… am sorry…" He said softly. 

"Wha' fer?" Harry asked. 

"I… was the one… who caused you to end up in the dump." 

It was Harry's turn to be silent. He didn't know what to say. He felt anger at the old man, for giving him so bitter and harsh of a life. But what was he to do? Yell and scream like a baby? Attack the man? 

"It's ok… Professo… I… dun care anymo…" Harry said. 

Silence rang through the room once more. 

"I just hope I can live here."

"Of course." The teachers said softly. 

And Harry Potter smiled, a huge smile, and laid back onto the bed. He soon passed into the land of dreams, the last sight he saw was of Professor Snape peering down at him, smiling a fatherly smile. 

The next day, Harry woke up at the chime of 7, in the morning. And, not really expecting anything… he didn't know- that he would go through, a very, very special day.

"Come on, Harry, it's a wonderful day ahead of us…" Dumbledore said, smiling, eyes twinkling, as he walked into the hospital room. 

They walked out of the room, and went into a huge room. A sign read: the Great Hall. 

And as Harry's eyes fell on the tables, he was shocked. So much food! So much food… for… them…

"Wow…" Harry whispered, smiling. Dumbledore smiled knowingly, walking up to a large table at the front, and then taking his seat at the grand chair. He patted the chair next to him, and told Harry to sit down. 

"Do you want to know about this school?" Dumbledore asked, taking a sausage. 

Harry nodded vigorously, eager to learn about it. He had never experienced anything… so wonderful… as this…

Dumbledore gave the whole history of the school, the houses, what happens each year, and so on. Harry was disappointed that there would be another year ahead of him. But this school sounded wonderful enough. 

"But… sir…"

"Professor, if you don't mind…"

"Yes… Professor… where wou' I live… I dun go te thi' school… until…"

"Yes, Harry, but I will allow you stay here." Dumbledore said, smiling. 

Harry's mouth turned into a big 'O'. "Really?" He whispered. He couldn't believe it. He would live here. Live in this… heaven… paradise. 

"Wow!" He cried, taking in what he learned. He felt… like the most wonderful being on earth. The most happiest, the cheerful, the best…

"Fank' 'Oo!" He spluttered out of his mouth full of eggs. 

And thus, after they finished, the day began. First, they met up with the Professors, and introduced themselves to Harry. Harry found them all very nice…

Harry particularly liked Flitwick, he was cheerful, animated, and talkative. Sprout was nice; so was Hooch, who deeply admired him for some reason… and he also liked the teacher Sinistra. McGonnagall, however, was particularly stern, though eyed him with a look of amusement, probably thinking of something…

Then, Harry spent the rest of the day in awe at different charms and spells that the teachers cast as he visited them. 

Then, the most wonderful thing happened. Flying. With Madame Hooch. As Harry picked up the broom… it was…

So…

Blissful…

Beatific…

Great…

Fantastic… wonderful! He soared through the air, the most… fascinating feeling he had ever, ever, ever, ever, felt…

"WOOOOOWWWWW!" Harry said, with alacrity, as he streaked through the Quidditch field, to the awe of Madame Hooch. He found flying to be… an instinct… something he did so easily…

Unbelievable. 

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Madame Hooch shouted, as Harry did a double loop and streaked onto the field. "You're a natural, Potter! You would be even better than your father!"

Harry smiled widely, but then the mention of his father, made him… sort of… _confused, _again, and he couldn't help but think about what happened…

He decided to ask Dumbledore. 

About his history.

And life.

But… Dumbledore had left on a mission… and Harry was unable to speak to him… but the rest of the day was really good. 

With the teachers they laughed and talked, and played, Harry even got to borrow Sprout's wand and did some novice spells…

And as Harry touched his covers, inside the Hospital Wing… he didn't know where the others slept… but he decided to ask the next day…

"Today… wus… a life… tha' I have neva experienced… wow… this life… is somethin'… that I have neva… neva… dreamed of…" And so Harry fell into sleep, smiling, knowing the factor…

This was one life, that he had never dreamed of…

"The act, of letting memories pass, and starting anew… afresh… with an opponent, is the most beautiful act on earth…"

-By MiSt

****

~ Thanking you for taking time to read this story, and hoping that no mistakes are made,

MiSt ~


	8. One Year Later

**__**

The Dreams that Come True…

By: MiSt

****

Author's Note: None 

The Dreams that Come True…

One year later…

**__**

Began Recap:

"Today… wus… a life… tha' I have neva experienced… wow… this life… is somethin'… that I have neva… neva… dreamed of…" And so Harry fell into sleep, smiling, knowing the factor…

This was one life, that he had never dreamed of…

****

End Recap

One year later, life was very ordinary, indeed. It was even ordinary for someone who had lived on the streets all his life and then became a resident of a castle. 

The same course started every day: wake up at 6:00 sharp, exercise until 6:30, shower, eat breakfast, and then begins the day. Lunch was at 1:00, and dinner was at 7:00. Then, lights go out at 10:00. 

Everyday, Harry found something new. He was astonished, at the amount of books. He was amazed at the castle. He spent many nights running and wandering around. 

Now, he loved his life. He always had enough to eat. He was never starved, or sick once more. Everything he ate was bursting with vitamins, minerals, proteins, and others. He drank distilled water every day, not like the adulterated water from the river. 

But he had many things he thought about, that still attacked and irritated and annoyed and bothered him every night. 

What was most troubling was the diurnal dreams. Coming up nightly, it showed visions, and memories, and horrifying experiences. It showed his destitute and torture when he was sick; when someone would yell at him, or when he was thrown over a building. 

But what was most horrifying was the visions, of a 60 year old man, cloaked, robed, shadowed by the dark, brandishing a wand, and walking through the woods like a silent panther. He chose. He planned. He attacked. He won. Every time, there would be a beam and flash of eerie emerald green eyes- and then, the victim, would fall to the ground; emotionless and dead. And those torturous screams, of a person under huge torture, was excruciating. 

And no matter how Harry tried to become dreamless, he even tried taking a potion, those terrifying and horrendous visions came back. They never left. 

Once, he tried to ask Professor Dumbledore, about the bestial and brutal man, lurking around, but all Professor Dumbledore replied was, "You'll find out when you're older."

And now, Harry was eleven. Well, he finally learned of his birthday. July 31st. Exactly three months from October 31st. Halloween. 

And the irony was that the Day of the Dead was on November 2nd, two days later. And what was most, and most coinciding was that Harry's father was born on October 29th. 2 days before Halloween. Parallel to November 2nd. And exactly nine months away from something else. 

The day he was found. By Severus Snape. January 29th. 

He always wondered, did they have some meaning. Some special meaning, that was placed within them? 

And another factor that troubled Harry again, day and night, was about his life. He never knew how his parents died. All he knew was that they were dead, when he was one. He asked Dumbledore; Dumbledore didn't tell him. He never knew why he was placed on the streets, though he never asked. And last, was his recovery. His sudden rejuvenation. 

He had died, hadn't he? Of loss of blood? But… why was he living? And furthermore, as he thought, why was the day he died exactly one day from the day he was rescued?

It was a very arcane combination. He died, and exactly one day later he was rejuvenated and rescued. His dad's birthday was two days away from Halloween, and two days after that, was the Day of the Dead. And then, his birthday… exactly three months from… Halloween. 

1. 

2. 

3. 

And which day his parents died was unknown also. He never asked, fearing Dumbledore would get mad at him. 

And how did he revive again? It was unknown. He never asked; they didn't have to know he was shot. 

They would feel pity for him. 

Or should he tell?

They wouldn't believe him. 

Of course not. 

If he lied, they would kick him out, wouldn't they?

Kicking those thoughts away, he thought about magic. It was truly wonderful. He read lots of books on them, but he was not allowed a wand. Yet. Not yet. 

Until now. 

The day Harry Potter gets his wand. The day he finally sees the magical world, and not a school. 

"Are we goin'? Are we goin'? It's already seven'clock, we ain't got enuff time!" Just-turned-eleven Harry Potter jumped up and down outside of his guide, Professor McGonnagall's, room. It was August 1st. Exactly one month away from the day school starts. 

"Professo' McGonnogoll! We're gonna be late!" He anxiously shouted, jumping so high he nearly bumped his head against the ceiling. 

"Be quiet, Mister Potter!" A shrill voice rang from inside. "It's only 7:00 **AM**," She shouted back, emphasizing the 'AM', "We are going to have plenty of time! I won't be done until eight!"

Defeated, Harry immediately felt bad for annoying Professor McGonnagall, and sulked down to a wall, sighing. He pulled out the book of "100 Wonderful Works of Wizardry and Witchcraft," and read about all the extraordinary works of art by Wizards and Witches. 

Finally, one hour and thirty minutes later, the door slammed open and Harry, who was leaning against it, was thrown 30 feet across the hall and promptly landed on a staircase, tumbling down, down, and down 50 feet until he finally reached the boom and rolled for about another 6 feet before stopping two floors under Professor McGonnagall's room. 

"Mister Potter!" McGonnagall shrieked, horrified, as she raced down the steps anxiously. Harry Potter was laying there, moaning, and groaning, about all the pain…

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to! I did not know you were laying right outside my door! I am so sorry! _Healio Bruisilios!_" She brandished her wands and chanted, and immediately Harry's just-rewarded contusions and scratches were invisible, and soon he stopped moaning. 

"Are there any broken bones, Mister Potter? Speak, Mister Potter!" Professor McGonnagall asked anxiously, feeling very sorry indeed. 

Harry groggily stood up, dusting himself. "I'm fine, Professo' McGonnogoll…"

"Whew!" McGonnagall wiped her forehead, which was full of sweat. "I say that was one terrible fall! Hurry now, we must get to Diagon Alley before it becomes crowded!"

"Why- why?" Harry asked, confused. "Why not crowded?"

Professor McGonnagall had forgotten that Harry didn't know that everyone in the Wizarding World thought he defeated the Dark Lord. 

"Err… I have something to do… come on…"

Following the old lady, they promptly went out of Hogwarts boundaries, which was the first time Harry had been in a year, and apparated to Diagon Alley. Soon, Harry touched upon stone floor, in a dirty and dusty but boisterous bar. 

"Welcome, Harry, to the Leaky Cauldron." Professor McGonnagall said, smiling. Many people there seemed to know Professor McGonnagall, as they all ran over yelling, "HI PROFESSOR MCGONNAGALL, HOW ARE YOU DOING, GUESS WHAT I'M A…" And they all bragged about what they were. 

Professor McGonnagall formerly greeted her former students, and no one took any notice of Harry. 

Finally, escaping from the clutches of the crowd, they finally made their way into Diagon Alley. 

"Alright, Potter," Professor McGonnagall said, seemingly remembering something, as they walked into the streets of Diagon Alley, "You can go anywhere, but not one step down Knockturn Alley or Professor Snape would shrivel your brains up with the Corrosive Detri-Mental Potion. Let's go, Potter." 

"So…." Harry said, his eyes radiating excitement, "I can go an'ere?" 

"That's right. Oh wait!" Professor McGonnagall nearly slapped herself for forgetting Harry's financial problems, "We'll go to your bank first, Potter!"

"Aight," Was the rash reply, until Harry stopped, frozen, and shocked. 

"I… hava… _bank account_?" He asked, petrified. 

Professor McGonnagall smiled. "You don't think your parents left you with nothing? You most certainly have a lot of money! Come with me, Mr. Potter!"

The whole way to the vault, Harry was so astonished he didn't even notice the eerie and eccentric goblins, or the fast cart ride, or the wonderful marble stone of Gringotts. All he could think was… he had money. He had lived without a cent his whole life. 

And when opening his vault, he nearly died. Mounds and mounds of gold coins. Columns of silver coins. And streams of copper ones. 

"All yours." Professor McGonnagall said, smiling, as the flabbergasted and dumbfounded Harry Potter walked in slowly, scrutinizing everything. 

"All mine…" He whispered. 

He turned around, and suddenly came right face-to-face with a goblin, which he hadn't noticed all this time. He screamed. 

"Ahh!" 

The goblin looked highly affronted and insulted. "The name's Griphook, not 'Ahh.'" It corrected coolly. 

"Who're'you?" Harry said it so fast, shaking, that it sounded like one word. 

"The name's **_Griphook_**." The goblin replied sharply, thinking that this kid had some bad memory problems. 

Professor McGonnagall was laughing at this misunderstanding. "Griphook, I think Mr. Potter is quite surprised to see you."

"See me? He's seen me from the minute I guided you two down here!"

"Well, he was seemingly thinking of something else. Mr. Potter, this is a goblin, a most valuable creature," And at this Griphook beamed, "and his name is Griphook."

"Oh." Harry, realizing that, went to pick up some coins. Professor McGonnagall came up and told Harry about the money system; and helped him scoop some coins into his bag. Then, they exited Gringotts, with Harry apologizing profusely to the Goblin and exiting. 

"Yay!" Harry was nearly dancing as he skipped out, to the amusement of many. 

"Mr. Potter, keep your voice down!" Professor McGonnagall said quietly, not letting anyone hear his name. "We do not want to be the cynosure of this street!"

"Sorry… Professo' but I'm juss soooo excited!" Harry said, ecstatic. 

Professor McGonnagall only smiled, and led Harry to the nearest shop, which was the Apothecary. Then, store by store, they shopped, and bought everything they needed, until they reached one store. 

Ollivanders. 

The two walked in, with Harry shifting nervously. He was about to get his wand. His companion. His guide, through the rest of his life. 

"Greetings, how am I able to help you?" Mr. Ollivanders, an old man, about the age of a hundred, walked down, smiling. 

"Mr. Potter is here to buy his wand." Professor McGonnagall said with that formal voice of hers. 

"Ahh… yes… I was wondering the day I would see you, Mr. Potter. After all, rumors are… you will be doing great things…"

"Huh?" Harry asked, as Professor McGonnagall glared at Mr. Ollivanders, who quickly shuddered and jumped back. 

"Anyway, let's see… Unicorn hair… willow… adamant… but useful… 11 and a half inches…"

As soon as Harry touched it, the wand flew back into its case. 

"Huh?" Harry asked, shocked. "What 'appened?"

Mr. Ollivanders was shocked. "It's not supposed to do that!" Quickly getting another one, he placed it in Harry's hand, and once again it flew away. But this time, it wrote in the air, magical, fiery letters. 

'_The only wand for Harry Potter is the one with nothing in it.'_

"_WHAT_?" Mr. Ollivanders asked, shocked. "I don't have any wands that don't have any in them!"

"What?" Harry asked, terrified. He had been waiting anxiously for a wand for months, and now… he won't get a _wand_?"

"Oh wait…" Mr. Ollivanders thought, deep in cerebration, "Yes… one day… a mysterious package dropped upon my lap… and I had opened it… and it was a _wand_, a _hollow, holly _wand. And it contained nothing."

"Oh." Professor McGonnagall, who had been shocked, said it. "Then get it, and let's see if it is fit."

Mr. Ollivanders quickly got it and came back, placing it delicately in Harry's hands. It was 13 inches. 

"Very long wand… the only one I've ever sold that was longer was Rubeus Hagrid's… 16 inches…"

As Harry touched it, he felt a sensation he had never felt in his life. He glowed red- the wand glowed green- the colors intertwined- and a magical burst of sparks flew out. 

"Wonderful!" Mr. Ollivanders cried. "But curious… a wand… with _nothing_… actually is magical! Good lord!"

"Mr. Ollivanders, could you please not tell the media? We err…" And the Professor McGonnagall remembered once more that Harry didn't know he was famous, "don't want any trouble, is that right, Potter." She said, looking at Harry in a 'follow me or else' way.

Harry, who was busily experiencing the sensation, nearly yelled as he regained his composure and nodded vigorously, not hearing the last line. 

"If you wish, Mr. Potter."

"Fank 'Oo… how much?"

"15 Galleons… thank you…"

And then, still a little shaken, the two walked out of Ollivanders door. 

And then, Harry saw straight ahead something that nearly petrified him. 

A girl.

Bushy brown hair. 

And an exact older version of the Hermione he had saved… some time ago. 

And they turned their eyes to each other, but only one was frozen. 

And then Harry realized something. 

Hermione didn't recognize him. 

~ Thanking you for taking time to read this story, and hoping that no mistakes are made, 

MiSt ~


	9. A New Year

**__**

The Dreams that Come True

By: MiSt

Chapter 9: A new year

Harry stared at Hermione Granger, looking deep into her eyes. She looked at him- for- 1…2…3… seconds… then she turned away, emotionless. Harry stared. She didn't recognize him. She just looked at him like he was some regular student… buying clothes. 

"Gah…" Harry muttered angrily to himself. Somehow, a surge of bravery streaked through him and he courageously walked forth and said headlong, "H'llo, Hermione, rememba meh?"

She looked at him, dumbstruck. "Wh…" She sputtered, "What are you talking about?"

And Harry Potter could have killed himself right there. 

"Uhh…"

"H…how… do you know my name?" She asked, staring cautiously at him. She backed away a few steps, looking strangely at him. 

Harry didn't know what to say. 'I saved you once, remember that rat boy?' Was he supposed to say that?

"Uhh…" He stuttered, feeling uneasy and uncomfortable. "I've… seen… yeh… talkin' te… yer…mum… and… I… kinda… figured out… yer… 'ame…"

"_What?_" Hermione asked. 

Harry couldn't take it anymore. "I… SAVED yer life!" He said bravely. 

"**_WHAT_**?" Hermione cried indignantly. 

By seeing Hermione's bewildered expression, Harry immediately wanted to kick himself. He backed away, slowly, then ran. 

Leaving the shocked Hermione Granger staring at him. 

Of course, he understood. It's not every day where a person you've never seen your life run up to you and say, "I saved your life." 

"Gah… why wuz I so stupid?" Harry muttered angrily to himself. Then a hand laid on his shoulder. 

"Mr. Potter, what was that all about?" Professor McGonnagall asked, bitterly. She had watched the entire affair. Harry turned scarlet. 

"Mam… I… juss thought… that… she wuz someone I've seen befer… sorreh…" He murmured quietly. 

Professor McGonnagall looked taken aback. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, it's just I was surprised you'd do that. Come on now, let's finish our shopping. When we go back to Hogwarts, you can examine all these new magical items all day." 

Harry grinned, immediately forgetting what just happened. He loved learning magic. Since he had grown up in a life of such suffering, magic seemed like… _heaven_, to him, and whenever he did it, he felt a surge of completeness. 

The days until the Hogwarts term would begin were reducing. Harry decided he would go to the train station and ride the Hogwarts Express with the other students, as not to attract any attention. However, he was very, very wrong, if he thought that he would not attract any attention…

"9 and ¾… what is this stuff?!" Hermione asked anxiously, as she past through the signs of 9 and 10. She sighed, though she had read every book she was assigned 4 times, she could not find a simple platform! This simple lack of knowledge frustrated her as she frantically searched for any hint as to find the platform that she had been searching for an hour. 

In fact, she had arrived early, at 10:00, since she wanted, and hoped, to make new friends before she got onto the train station. However, it seemed that no one was there, and she was left with people looking with her weirdly, seeing the huge cart and all those weird items, like the cauldron and the spellbooks. 

Then, she spotted a huge group of red hairs. There was three… no… five… no… seven! Two adults, a 15 year old, two 13 year olds, one 11 year old and one 10 year old. 

"What a load of Muggles! Can't they mind their own business?" One of the 13 year old twins scoffed as he shooed away another curious little 5 year old Muggle kid. 

Hearing the word, Muggle, which was used about 100 times in her 8 books she had read, Hermione perked, jumped anxiously towards the red hair people, and tripped. 

"Good lord! Are you okay, dear?" The woman with flaming red hair ran up, looking cautiously at the bushy brown hair girl who had suddenly tripped as if something invisible had pushed her over. 

"Do… you… know where the… platform is?" Hermione asked, groaning at the pain. 

"Oh… muggle born are you? Yes yes, it's right there, see?" The woman pointed to a piece of wall. "And I'm Molly Weasley, and these are my children." 

Hermione looked at her as if she was crazy. 

Just then, the 11 year old red hair lanky skinny boy (no commas J ) ran up and looked at his mother with bewilderment. 

"Mom… we're gonna be late, it's already 10:58!" He noticed Hermione. "Who's she?"

Hermione didn't reply, instead asking, very politely, although she was already very grouchy at waking up in 6 in the morning and spending an hour looking for the stupid hidden train station that was supposedly hidden inside a wall. 

"HOW DO YOU GET THROUGH THE TRAIN STATION?" She asked loudly, rubbing her sores. It was very unlike her to lose her temper. Hermione Granger had a reputation for being calm while danger lasts, but her anxiousness to get to the train encouraged her temper to come out. 

"Geez, woman, we're just trying to help you!" The other red head yelled. 

Hermione didn't answer, merely turned red in embarrassment and apologized. 

"I'm really sorry, I'm just feeling really bad today."

"That's okay. I'm Fred by the way." One of the twins said. "And this is George, Ginny, Percy, my dad, and Ronnie!" 

"RONNIE?" A smaller, red haired boy came up. "Stop calling me that!" He said angrily. 

"Yea yea." Fred waved it off. "Now getting on the platform is easy. Run into the barrier right there." 

Hermione looked at the wall suspiciously. 

"Watch George." Fred said as he shoved George and his cart into the wall. 

"No. Way." Hermione said, gasping at the spot George was just at. 

"You can come with me, if you like." Ron said, turning very red. 

Fred laughed. "Little Ronniekins is growing up! He already likes a girl!" He made kissing noises behind Ron's back. 

"Shut up!" 

Hermione smiled at the argument. "I'll come with you. Just tell me how you get in!" 

"Follow me." Said Ron, as he slowly went up to the platform. Then, without a further notice, he took off at full blast.

Hermione quickly followed, deciding that if Ron crashed at least she would land on something soft. She turned red at the thought. 

But Ron did not crash. He passed straight through the barrier, with Hermione Granger screaming and falling into the platform behind Ron. 

She had expected the crash any minute now. It came. But it wasn't by the barrier, it was by Ron's slowing down back, which she crashed into at full speed and made her tumble into her cart. 

"Hermione! You okay?" Ron asked. He anxiously helped her up, both turning red as their hands touched. 

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Hermione said, dusting her self, and cursing herself at her clumsiness. 

"Let's find a seat before we run out." Ron said. 

They threw their luggage into the train, both of them gazing at the train, and the many students with excitement and anxiousness. 

"Let's find an empty compartment." Hermione said. She looked through some of them- most of them were already full of chattering students. 

But finally, she came to one with no one in it. "Here's one!" Hermione said excitedly. 

Ron grinned and followed her in. When they sat down, they decided to talk to each other about each other's life. 

Harry Potter ran through the barrier, stopping as he saw everyone. He looked at them- all were talking happily, and he felt very lonely. 

He dumped his luggage into the trunk, surprisingly right next to Hermione's. He didn't notice that, but instead walked into the train. No one paid him a second glance. 

He found an empty compartment. He did not know whether to try to talk to someone else, but instead silently sulked on his compartment seat. In fact, he soon fell asleep. 

The train stopped. Student chatter ran out outside Harry's compartment, as he grudgingly stood up from his seat. He noticed that no one had talked to him since he had came onto this train. He noticed that no one even noticed him, as if he was invisible. 

He looked at the person next to them as they squeezed out of the train- the person next to him was a tall 13-year old. 

"Hello." He said quietly, and then he suddenly hoped that the other person did not hear him. 

But he did, and he looked at Harry weirdly. Harry gulped at his shyness. The tall 13-year old smirked and turned to another friend, and pointed at Harry. They both started laughing. 

Harry turned red with embarrassment. He had never had a friend before; no one had ever gone near him before. No one was talking to him now- it seemed everyone had found a friend. Even the toad-loosing-foot-tripping-head-bumping-accident-boy named Neville Longbottom had found two other friends. 

Harry, red, decided not to talk to anyone anymore, as he nervously and uncomfortably got into a boat with three other loud mouth first years. 

"Goyle, I hope you can finish the school. However, I can't hope that much, considering your… _knowledge_." The blond hair boy said and smirked. 

Harry noticed that the other two looked stupid and merely nodded and grunted. The blond boy just kept rambling on about how stupid and dumb the other two were, and they just laughed, as if they were laughing at themselves. 

"And who are you?" The only person capable of speaking on the boat turned to Harry.

Harry sighed. Finally someone talked to him. 

"Harry Potter." He said, with a little more confidence that he had before. "And you?"

"Oh, it's you." Draco Malfoy scoffed. He did not bother answering Harry's question. 

_What is so bad about me? What have I done?_

"Bet you like that fame, huh, Potter? You didn't even do it, yet you're known for it. Peesh. Foolish people, beling that a 1 year old could defeat the most powerful person on earth."

Harry stared at him dumbly. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said quietly. 

"I thought as much. My dad always told me the Potters were stupid muggle-loving purebloods who were lucky to have a lineage of some kind, unlike the Weasleys." The blond hair boy said. "But… whatever. I hope you aren't in-" 

Just then, the boat stopped, and Harry, red again, from being embarrassed twice by other students, quickly got off. He saw Professor McGonnagall, and breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Hello Professor." He greeted, smiling. Here was the first person he had known so far. In fact, he was feeling very stupid now, as he had embarrassed himself in front of two people already. 

"Mr. Potter." Professor McGonnagall said, acknowledging him. Meanwhile, all the students were gasping and gawking at the castle. 

"Everyone, follow me. You will be sorted by a hat, and the four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

The blond boy, who was next to Harry, smirked. Harry uncomfortably scooted away from him. Harry hoped much that he was not in Slytherin. 

Sighing, he walked into the Great Hall first. Behind him, he heard a voice saying, "Look at ceiling. It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read it in Hogwarts: A History." A bossy, yet confident voice said. 

It sounded much like Hermione's. 

Not caring, for she had already not recognized him, there was no point in trying to get her to recognize him as her savior. Plus, it seemed to him now that no one would want to speak to him, that everyone despised him. Was it his parents or something?

The Sorting Hat sang its song. The first years held their breath. One by one, they were forced up to the front of the school. 

"Potter, Harry."

The whole room was silent, as they whispered amongst themselves. Some were surprised. Some were suspicious. Some were totally disgusted that such a name was called. Overall, Harry did not feel very good when he put the hat on his head. 

_"Harry Potter. It seems that you have great courage, but you also are extremely hard working. You have the mind of even professors here, and your wittiness is powerful. I wonder where to put you?" _ The Sorting Hat whispered in Harry's ear. 

"Not Slytherin." Harry whispered. 

"_Not Slytherin, eh? Slytherin will help you to the path to greatness! However, it is not your decision. Yes, yes, I still think it is best to put you in…_"

A cliff hanger. Why? Because I don't know which house to put him in! Since this is an AU fic, I don't know where to put him! This is why I am asking all of you, my FAITHFUL readers, to tell me which house you prefer Harry be in. I will tally up the nominations and decide the house Harry will be in J 

~ Thanking you for reading this story, and hoping that no mistakes are made,

MiSt ~

****


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys. It's been more than 3 years since I've touched these fics. I'm sorry to say that I haven't been updating in a while, but incase you don't know, I have returned to fanfiction, though on another account of mine, DarkLordMist.

You see, I have 3 accounts on this, DarkLordMist, and Twilexia. ElementalMist was my first stint on from about 2003-2004, in which I wrote my first fics, including this one. I think my name was Shadow's Survivor back then, but then I had it changed to ElementalMist.

Then, for some reason I started a new account, and during then I was called Demon's Soul of Baer. Kind of weird, it made no sense. Then I had that name changed to DarkLordMist.

Finally, two years later, in the beginning of 2007, I tried to get back to with Twilexia. But that didn't go too well, I wrote some fanfictions that weren't too good.

So now, I decided to return to my DarkLordMist account, and work on some new stories. I will be transferring this one as well as my other stories onto that account, first deleting them here then adding them there.

But before I upload them again, I WILL be editing them heavily, especially this one… I reread this one the other day and I was pretty weirded out about some of the stuff I wrote. I read a review and laughed – it was pretty harsh, but I agreed with the guy…

"This story should be entitled self indulgent peice of crap, cause thats all it is. You take every possible chance to enhance your ego, "Can you beleive i thought of that?" well it's not hard to string 5 words together to create what you interparate as a deep and meaningful quote.  
Your style of writing is harsh and blunt, and not in a good honest way that clears though crap to tell the truth. I mean in an almost illiterate way. In a way that shows you have a limited vocabulary and limited talent. You repeat the same words over and over in the same chapter and hardly use any adjatives at all. You say stupid things like "crying emotionally", i dont know any other way to cry. Why does one cry if not to express emotion? You state the obvious like that, numerous times, and it me off. You say "he felt worlthless because thats what he was told he was", well how about exploring that deeper? If this was to be a philisophical story, it definetly failed. Give me something real to read, not the rambalings of a try hard writer desperate for attention! Your stroy is ment to be full of angst, i havent read that! Nothing in this story has struck me, nothing is heart braking, or emotional, or even remotley angsting. It portrays nothing which is the worst thing for a story to be read as.  
In short it's not a story worth reading, i could have told you that from the very first chap, but i kept reading to see if it ever improved. your writing resembles that of a mislead 12 year old, wanting so bad to be a deep person that you write crap stories about crap where you develop crap characters and a crap plot! Every inch of pain in our lifes makes us that much of a deeper person, and adds that much experience, flaws, and perfection to our beings. It gives us our complexaties and individuality. You ovbiously have neither or else you would have written a better story. Or perhaps your just that bad.  
A story that you tried to write about pain, and suffering came out like a bad after school special. Improve drastically, or start putting warnings up about how poorly it's written, for i pity the next person to stumble unfortunelty over it."

Whew, an angry man. Help me God.

I was a pretty bad writer then, and I must admit pretty pathetic. But I still wonder if my story sucked so bad then why did a lot of people read it? It must have been sort of good. Which is why I'm not completely giving up on this story. Which is also why you will probably see me post this story under my account DarkLordMist, which will be I promise you, edited and definitely a lot better.

So Thanks if you've stuck with me all this time, I'm hoping to update soon, but if you get a chance, check out my other stories on and soon, hopefully, I will start working on this one!


End file.
